


understand me

by nxgitoes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Clothed Sex, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, M/M, Minor Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Mutual Masturbation, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Smut, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Tired Hinata Hajime, Top Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxgitoes/pseuds/nxgitoes
Summary: Hajime Hinata has been trying to understand Nagito Komaeda ever since they made it to the island. After the second class trial, Hajime decides to go check up on Nagito at his cottage.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 18
Kudos: 475





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it is kinda bad since i wrote this at 1 am gjakfkakfla 😔 but it came out of the top of my head. and, i didnt read over it before i posted 😳

***THIRD PERSON VIEW* nagito's thoughts**

Komaeda is in the corner of the class trial room, in deep thought as everyone else is mourning the death of their dear ultimate friend, Peko Pekoyama.

Ah.. yes, Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman. Nagito wonders what kind of hope will blossom from this loss... Surely, all the ultimates can overcome despair like this~!

_Komaeda, you are doing it again..._

He stops himself before he goes on a hope-inducing rant. Trash like Komaeda knows that the ultimates look down at him with disgust as he goes on about hope and hope like he's a psychopath.

He can feel the glares of his classmates from the corner of his eye as he's the only one with a supposedly emotionless face.

_Yes, yes... Do whatever you feel to overcome this despair you feel. Use me as a stepping stone to hope, please.._

He realizes the only person who isn't glaring at him with malice is... Hinata-kun..?

_But, I'm trash.. he hates me, right? Am I seeing this wrong?_ _Hinata-kun_ _obviously hates me, he made it obvious when he stomped out of the old building without feeding me._

_Hinata..._

_What type of feeling do you have towards worthless trash like me?_

_Would he feel total despair if I died? Or would he glad that a lowly person like me is out of his way?_

_Maybe... he's similar to me- In some way...?_

His lips curl into a fake smile as he glances at his classmates with obvious pain in his eyes.

He notices the way that Hinata's brows furrow as if he's also in agony. As if he can see right through Komaeda.

He can't possibly tell, right?

Nagito turns his back away from the class as he feels a pang of misery fill him to the brim. Tears threatened to fill from his eyes, and all he can detect is glares burning through the back of his head. He decides he should head back to his cottage for the day, and the luckster trots out of the Monokuma Rock. He definitely can not hear the whispers of the other students as he leaves the trial room.

_Hahahahahahahahahahahah_ _..._

His eyes are swirling, and all he's thinking about is hope and Hinata-kun. He can feel himself giggle maniacally, and his thoughts before were long forgotten.

_Which.. will win? Hope? Despair? Hope? Despair? Huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh?_

When he makes his exit, the last figure he noticed was Hinata-kun from the corner of his eye staring into his soul as if trying to solve a puzzle.

_His hope is so beautiful... to me.._

He decides, as he finally unlocks the door to his cottage.

He makes it half way to the bed before he collapses to the floor from exhaustion. His breaths are uneven as he pants heavily and feels his body growing weaker and weaker, until he finally passes out.

-  
***THIRD PERSON VIEW* hajime's thoughts**

Hinata feels himself grow wary of his other classmates as another student has been a victim of yet another murder.

Hinata feels sick and tired of this nonsense of having to do a class trial for his dead classmate and all he wants to do is go to sleep now.

He wished that he was dead right now. For the first time in his life, he wished upon himself death. He shivers at the thought and attempts to wrap his arms around himself in an unknown way to comfort himself, feeling no success in doing so.

He sighs deeply as he clenches his eyes shut. Hajime is feeling deep regret in himself as the thought crosses his mind...

_Maybe he should visit Komaeda and see how he is doing..._

Why would such a thought cross his mind..? To visit someone like Komaeda? He would probably go on and on about hope and try to convince Hinata to kill him.

He tried so hard to hate Komaeda after what he did during the first class trial, but he can't seem to hate the poor guy no matter how much he tried.

After all, he actually felt pity towards the boy and had a feeling there was something deeper about this lucky student that he didn't know about...

Kazuichi would probably call him insane in thinking so. Fuyuhiko would probably tie him up along with Komaeda for trying to become his friend.

The only person he felt comfortable sharing this with was Chiaki.

In a past conversation, Hajime brought it up to the gamer girl. "H-hey, Chiaki..?" He stutters. He hears the gamer let out a hum of curiosity while she is playing on her Nintendo DS.

"Do you t-think.." Hajime shudders. "You think Komaeda is hiding some kind of deeper emotions we don't know about?" He finishes off, as he awaits an answer from the girl.

Chiaki lets out a yawn as she finishes up a level of a game she was playing. She lifts her head up and she tilts her head as she seems to be genuinely thinking about it. "I mean... it would make sense. I think."

_She sounds so uncertain?! At least she didn't call me crazy..._

Her eyebrows raised a little after a moment as if she realized something. "Why? Do you like him, Hinata?" Chiaki asked so calmly that Hajime was shocked at the bluntness.

"W-woah!? I didn't say that! I don't like Nag-Komaeda!" Hajime says, obviously flustered at the comment. Chiaki just stares at him, deadpanned. She just turns her head back to her game and lets out another hum.

_Does she_ _n-not_ _believe me?! Why would she think that I_ _l-like_ _him..?_

He felt his heart racing at that moment, and he tries to calm himself down by taking deep breaths which ended up sounding like shuddering sighs.

_Maybe... there's a truth hidden somewhere in her words..._

Back to the present, he decides he might as well head to Komaeda's cottage to see how he's doing. If he's doing fine, he will head back to his cottage.

_As simple as that. Right?_

He's already out of his bed before he can even think about it more. He twists the doorknob to his cottage door and heads out of his cottage to see the sky is slightly filled with orange streaks. He could stare.. at the sky all day. Hajime didn't come out to stare at the sky though, so he turns to the direction of the lucky student's cottage.

Almost as if in slow motion, he takes short steps towards the boy's cottage until he is at the sign with his face on it. His lips unintentionally smiled at the thought of his joyful face. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't dwell on it as he finally makes his way to the door of the cottage.

On impulse, he twisted the doorknob to open it to see it.. wasn't locked? Did Komaeda leave his door unlocked?

_Is it normal to leave his door unlocked? Does he usually do something like this? Maybe for someone to come in here and kill him..?_

Hajime feels his heart clench in pain at the thought of someone killing him and decides to step in the cottage. He didn't know why he reacted like that, but why does the thought of Komaeda dying hurt Hinata so much more than the thought of someone else dying..?

He feels his chest throb as he glimpses at the floor, to see Komaeda passed out on the floor of his cottage.

Hajime isn't an idiot. He knows the guy isn't dead, but he couldn't help the rush of panic he felt run through his body at the sight.

He steps in with caution almost like he thought it was a trap, until he notices this was reality. Komaeda was passed out on the floor.

_Komaeda... are you okay?_

_How are you really feeling? I wish I could understand someone like you.._

_With all your ramblings on hope and despair, you sound crazy, but I know there is more to it than that._

He rushes forward without thinking about it further and wraps his arms around Komaeda's frail body to lift him and gently place him on the bed.

He shakes him by the shoulder a little. Hajime whispers, "...Komaeda?" He tries again once more, and this time, Komaeda lets out a groan as his eyes slowly flutter open.

It takes him a few seconds to react. "A-ah... Hinata-kun.. is this real?" He hears Komaeda let out a soft chuckle.

Komaeda smiles to himself as he sighs in relief. "You shouldn't waste your time on trash like me. I'm sorry for bothering you." Komaeda's smile didn't reach his eyes and his smile twitched.

_There he goes, again... With his self depreciation. I wish he would stop with that... it pains me to hear._

Hajime allows himself to caress Nagito's shoulder as he says, "You were passed out on the floor. I WANTED to help." Hinata starts to loose his mind to the feeling of this... appreciation for the boy.

Komaeda's face goes emotionless as he realizes what happened. "Oh." He mumbles. "It's okay, Hinata-kun. I was just really tired."

"Bu-but, Komaeda..." Hajime whispers as a frown comes upon his face. "It still matters to me."

\- **both of their thoughts**

"Does it really?" Komaeda feels himself laugh almost maniacally again. "Are you sure about that? Because, if it does matter to you, you MIGHT become important to me..." Hajime feels himself shrink as Komaeda starts talking more than usual.

"To trash like me, I don't deserve anyone important in my life. I deserve to be the dirt under somebody's shoes!" Komaeda goes on. "And, then... If I end up caring about that person, they will get hurt because of my luck!" He feels tears going down his cheeks, but his mind is too overflowing with thoughts to care about that.

"N-Nagito..." Hajime says his first name.

_Nonono_ _... don't say my name. Don't make my heart jump..._

Nagito whimpers, "Please don't say my name like it matters. Someone as talented and full of hope like you shouldn't say my lowly name..."

He's breathing heavily again, and then, he whispers quietly, "I wish they would understand me..."

Hajime's breath hitched as he also looks like he's about to cry also.

_God, and now my crush is going to cry because of me... I'm the worst._

_Trash like me doesn't deserve to exist._

"H-hey Nagito. If you tell me how you are feeling, I swear I won't judge you. I really do... want to be your friend..." Hajime smiles with teary eyes.

_D-don't smile like that... or else, I might feel things I shouldn't..._

Nagito Komaeda, is definitely, not head over heels for Hajime Hinata. He totally does not have gay thoughts over the boy.

That was not lying.

Nagito feels his heart clench yet again as he questions, "Why should I.. b-believe you?" He glances down at his hands which are balled in fists.

Hajime doesn't hesitate to say, "Because you are an amazing person, Nagito." Nagito's eyes widened. "I did not understand you at first, but I want to be able to understand you. I know the person I first met when I arrived on this island is the person before my very eyes. He was very real. I truly wanted to be friends with you. I even thought of you more highly than the others. I am a 100% sure that the person I met when I woke up on this island and the person who rambles on about hope are both the same person. They are both very very amazing... Something about you keeps bringing me back to you."

Komaeda is definitely in love with him. Holy shit.

_I can't deal with this. This happy emotion, I don't deserve it._

Even so, he can't help but let out a happy sigh and a sob wrecked through his body. His lips were trembling and he bit on them to try to quiet himself. He couldn't help it though as he buries his face in his arms and tears slide down his cheeks. Komaeda could barely form any words and just stayed quiet.

Hinata just wrapped his arms around the boy and nuzzled his face in his messy, but surprisedly soft hair.

"Shh... it's okay, Nagito." He whispered into his hair as he hugged the boy slightly tighter. Hajime didn't mind the fact that his tears were staining his shirt.

"I-I'm so.. happy. I do-don't deserve this.... feeling." He cried in Hajime's arms, and he felt a little better now.

There is still one issue though.

"W-wait... Hajime, bu-but... what about my luck?" Komaeda whines. Hajime sighs, "I don't care for now. I will not let your luck affect me."

Strangely, Nagito let it be for now. He still felt wary, but he could bring it up later.

Hajime hesitated before asking quietly, "H-hey, are you okay with helping me understand you more?" He sounded really unsure if he should be saying that, but Nagito didn't mind.

"Fine... I feel like someone like me doesn't deserve this but-"

Hajime interrupted him, "Nagito. Please don't say those depressing things about yourself. It makes me sad to hear.." Nagito felt his heart pang with guilt.

"S-sorry, Hajime... I'll try to stop." Komaeda smiled sadly at the boy still hugging him. Nagito might as well also say he doesn't understand Hajime either.

_Why would he find someone like me so interesting?_

He doesn't understand Hajime, but maybe, through baby steps, they can both grow to understand each other and how their thoughts work.

Nagito let out a sigh as he started, "I-I have a d-disease called Frontotemporal Dementia. It is a disease that affects my personality and basically my social cognition... S-so the frontal lobe of my brain is progressively deteriorating." He clenches his eyes shut before continuing, "I also have advanced lymphoma, which is a type of blood cancer. Apparently, my life expectancy was supposed to be 6 months to a year... then we g-got put into this killing game."

He feels tears escape his eyes more, and Hinata is silent. He wasn't expecting anything like that at all. When he wanted to understand Komaeda more, this is not what he had in mind.

"Oh my god, Nagito..." He mumbles, clearly in shock. "I'm s-sorry..." He whispers into his hair, starting to caress his hair. He starts to run his fingers through his hair, and it is softer than he expected.

Nagito feels himself shrink more at the pity. He doesn't deserve his pity at all. Nagito whispers, "It's fine, Hajime... I would tell you more, but m-maybe, another day... I'm tired."

"Okay, Nagito." He hums contently and goes to let him go, but on instinct, Nagito pulls him back into the hug.

"Do-don't let go." Nagito murmured, and they felt warmth spread through their bodies.

Hajime feels the euphoria fill his body again like the air he needs to survive. He didn't know he needed this so much.

So he doesn't let go. He doesn't know if he ever will let go.

He also feels the sudden urge to kiss the beautiful boy underneath him. He wants to kiss him until he could only hear him saying his name.

Nagito felt as if he made a mistake by pulling him back into a hug, and he starts to slowly pull away.

_Did I make him uncomfortable? I forced him back into the hug. Of course I did._

Hajime decides that this is something he needs to do. Or else, he can't feel completely satisfied with himself.

Nagito's self depreciating thoughts were interrupted by lips meeting his, and he gasps at the feeling. It felt so soft, so warm. He has never felt so good in his life, and he abandons his thoughts as he pushes back into the kiss. He wrapped an arm around Hajime's head as he pulled him in closer. He wanted more of those lips. Those addictive lips that made his mind go crazy. His eyes go hazy and Komaeda's eyes close in satisfaction. He moaned into the kiss as he felt a tongue prod at his bottom lip. He opened up his mouth a little to feel Hajime's tongue slip into his mouth.

_God damn, who knew a feeling like this would make me lose myself like this..._

He pushed him back onto his bed and continued to embrace in their kiss. He straddled Hajime's hips and kissed him deeper, wrapping his arms around his waist. He couldn't think depressing thoughts anymore, only feelings of love for the boy filled his mind.

"Ah~" Hajime moaned into the kiss, letting himself be straddled by Komaeda. He felt way too elated to try to stop him. Not like he wanted to, he's realized he's wanted this for so long.

"Haaa..!~" Komaeda grinds on Hajime, feeling hazy. It felt so, so good. He didn't want it to stop.

_I_ _l-love_ _him..._

He continues to grind down onto the boy underneath, letting soft moans escape him. Then out of nowhere, Hinata suddenly flips them.

So Hinata was on top of Komaeda, straddling him. Hajime proceeds to grind down onto the other boy's bulge, letting out cries of pleasure.

Komaeda let this happen and threw his head back, letting breathy moans come out. He feels a rush of power run through him as he grabs Hinata's hips and moves them.

Hajime gasped in pleasure, and he whines as Nagito just stared at both of their bodies together, smirking.

Nagito just runs his hand from his hip to behind Hajime and squeezes Hinata's ass a little, Hajime letting out a squeak and glaring at Nagito because of the surprising action.

"Sorry." Nagito giggles lightly, and he thrusts his hips up in the air to emphasize that he wants him to continue.

Hajime feels their clothed cocks rub together, and he feels like he might explode from the amount of pleasure he is feeling. Without thinking about it, he starts to move his hips again, grinding down on Nagito as he closed his eyes, trying not to look at the scene before him.

If Hajime looked at Nagito's beautiful face, he might immediately come from the sight. The expressions Nagito makes are so pretty, and now, he's starting to think he should see those expressions...

He gives up on this thought and opened his eyes once again. His hips were still moving, and he could hear his moans getting less quiet.

He looks into Komaeda's face... his face is glistening from sweat, his cheeks dusted with pink. He kept trying to suppress his noises, but he could slightly hear a noise come out of him every so often.

He wanted more though. He wanted to hear more of his beautiful noises. He ran his hands down Nagito's chest, whispering, "N-nagito, I want to hear you."

Nagito nodded as he slightly let more moans escape him. He would do anything for the boy above him.

"Mmh~ s-so good..~!" Hajime sobbed as he felt himself getting closer and closer. Nagito gripped his hips more, thrusting upwards, trying to meet his thrusts.

Nagito moaned loudly, "A-are you.. c-close?" Hajime nodded eagerly, and Nagito's pupils dilated and then he smirked again.

It's like a switch turned on inside of Nagito, and Nagito changed into a completely different person. He pulled Hajime by the arm, slamming it into the bed as he straddled him once again. Nagito hovered over Hajime, and suddenly, he wrapped Hajime's legs around his waist.

Hajime had barely any time to react before Nagito thrusted his clothed cock yet again against Hajime's, grinding against him.

"MMmm!!~" Hajime cried out, and he felt tears escape his eyes. "F-fuck, Na-nagito~!" He threw his head back, letting out loud moans as warmth spread through him again.

Nagito leaned into Hajime's space, and he felt swirls fill his eyes again as he chuckled. "Are you going to come for me, Hajime?~" He continued to grind against Hajime harder and harder. "Will you be a good boy and come for me..?~" He breathed in Hajime's ear, and Hajime felt himself shiver in delight at the warmness.

"Ahaha..~ Are you going to come in your boxers, love~?" He laughed, letting a couple of pleasing moans leave his mouth. He started to kiss and leave hickeys on Hajime's neck, whispering, "That's so cute..~"

Hot, breathy moans left Hajime as his words just made him even more excited. The warmth just filled his body more and more. At the same time, Hajime was shocked by the sudden change of behavior from the boy.

It was so hot at the same time...

Nagito sighed seductively, "...Baby~ c-come for me...~"

Almost as if on command, Hajime felt his vision turn white as he arched his back and came. His eyes were clenched tightly shut, and his hips couldn't help but jerk. His mouth fell open as let out a couple loud moans, and his boxers were stained and sticky now. Nagito came right afterwards as he grinded into Hajime one more time.

"Haa..~" Nagito moaned as he collapsed next to Hajime on the bed. Now, he definitely felt exhausted.

_God, I would not mind doing that again._

_Even right now, I would do it again. I want to see Hajime's face when he comes again and again..._

"I l-love you... Hajime~" He smiles at the boy next to him, and he sees that he is still trying to get his breath steady.

Hajime lets out a couple of wheezes, and he finally has some air in him. "I... love you too, Nagito..~" Hajime feels himself yawn afterwards, deciding to just take off his shirt and pants and go to sleep here.

He starts to take off his shirt and pants, and Nagito looks at him confused.

"Oh, don't worry, I was just getting ready to sleep.." Hajime reassures him, because he's not ready to go all the way yet.

The confused look leaves Nagito's face as he does the same. They can't help but stare at each other though and blush at the thought of being half naked in front of the other.

Nagito is debating with himself before laying back down next to Hajime and wrapping an arm around him. He starts to cuddle the boy, and Hinata feels all his worries leave him.

"T-thank you, Hajime." Komaeda smiles and squeezes him tighter before going to sleep. Hinata falls asleep in Komaeda's arms, and to say...

He's pretty happy with how this turned out. One day, he promises himself that he will help Komaeda love himself again.  
One day, he promises himself that things will get better for Komaeda.

He can truly say he understands Komaeda now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Hajime goes to breakfast with Nagito and Chiaki confronts them. They hope Chiaki won't find out, but then, Chiaki asks them if they want to play video games later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm, this chapter kinda sucks, but no smut in this one yet! the next one will have smut though 👀

***THIRD PERSON VIEW* hajime's thoughts**

Hajime's eyes slip open, his vision blurry for a moment for adjusting to the sudden burst of light from the windows. He realizes that it is definitely the morning now, but the morning announcement hasn't went off yet.

He turns his head slightly, yawning, before he notices Komaeda in the bed with him. Hajime felt panic filling him and his heart rate increase before remembering that they were together the night before.

 _Wait. Oh my god, I almost... oh my god, holy_ _s-shit_ _. Nagito almost fucked me last night..._

Hajime gulped at the thought, and he looked back to Nagito's still closed eyes, remembering the whole night again. Who knew Nagito was so... forward?

He sighed before deciding he needed to get out of his bed. He moved a little, and as if he had already forgotten that his boxers were wet, he grimaced.

_I should probably change those..._

Hajime's heart rate increased as he felt embarrassed... really moritifed. Nagito saw him.. come in his boxers. He definitely wanted Nagito now, and oh god, he hopes they do it soon, because he doesn't know how long he could wait.

_Ugh. I really need to stop thinking about that or else I'm going to get hard again..._

Hajime gets up out of the bed, slightly hearing the bed squeaking and he opens the drawers to get another pair of clean boxers to change into. Going into the bathroom, he looks himself in the mirror. His hair went in several different directions, super messy. He sighed as he noticed how his clothes were extremely disheveled, his tie out of place. A deep red blush was on Hajime's face as he sees how Nagito made him look...

He quickly changed into his clean boxers, trying not to think any dirty thoughts at all about Komaeda. A voice from outside the bathroom door that sounded like Nagito's came out, "Hinata-kun, are you in there?"

He almost squeaked at the sudden voice, and he then reminded him, "Nagito, you can call me H-Hajime." Hajime heard a gasp outside of the door and Komaeda chuckled, "Oh yeah, right!" He couldn't help but smile at Nagito's cuteness.

_'Cuteness'? I don't know where that came from..._

Komaeda giggled before saying so casually, "I didn't know you were so loud in bed, Hajime." He heard Nagito say that so innocent sounding, and he shouted, "S-Shut up!" as his cheeks flushed.

Like he said, forward. Hajime let out a shaky breath, trying to calm down his overwhelming heart rate and thoughts.

Nagito laughed again, "But..~" He continued, "Next time, I will see how loud you are when I'm actually inside you!~" Hajime swore he heard an innocent smile in his words, but that was definitely the least innocent thing he has ever heard.

Hajime swore out loud, fixing his hair and clothes before opening the door with an obvious redness in his face. "Let's just go to breakfast!" Hajime ran into Nagito's shoulder on purpose as he walked out of the cottage, his heart rate skyrocketing.

Then the monitors flashed as Monokuma appeared. "Ahem... Hope's Peak Academy School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make! Gooooood morning, everyone! Looks like today is gonna be another perfect, tropical day! Now then, let's show some enthusiasm and make sure to give it our all today!"

The monitor goes off, leaving an awkward mood in the air. Nagito sighs before murmuring, "Well, I guess let's get going..." Hajime holds his hand out for Nagito to grab, but Nagito just looks down at it with a raised eyebrow.

Hajime furrows his eyebrows then states, "What?" Nagito rubs his hand on the side of his arm before chuckling awkwardly, "Uh, what if the others see you holding hands with a lowly piece of trash like me?"

He sighs, grabbing Nagito's hand in his own and almost shouts, "Who cares who I hold hands with? Also, you aren't trash."

"We should probably keep our relationship a secret for now though... I'm kind of nervous to let the others know I'm gay..." Nagito mumbles, squeezing Hajime's hand tighter before letting it go.

Hajime's mouth forms into a small 'o' before saying, "It's okay, Nagito. We can tell them whenever you are ready." He waves his hand so they can get going, and they both head to the restaurant.

They both got to the doors of the restaurant, and as they were both about to walk in, they both notice that Chiaki is behind the two of them. "Good morning, you two." She yawns quietly to herself before raising an eyebrow at the slight blush on both of their cheeks.

Chiaki hums to herself before walking inside the restaurant silently. Hajime coughs loudly to himself and gestures to Nagito to enter with him. Nagito nods his head, and they both walk through the doors of the restaurant. It turns out they were pretty early, only Akane, Sonia, and Fuyuhiko sitting at the tables.

Akane was already chomping up her 5 or so plates of food while Sonia sat near her and cheered her on, boasting about how she could eat so much food so quickly. Fuyuhiko was at the other side of the restaurant, sitting at a table, surprisedly quiet, but he looked very gloomy.. probably due to Peko's trial yesterday.

He felt uneasy as his eyebrows furrowed. Peko didn't deserve to die at all... nobody did. Their deaths will be in vain forever, and Hajime decided to sit at a table without any more thoughts. Nagito put his hand on his shoulder, sitting down right next to the boy.

Sonia's voice rang through the restaraunt, "Good morning, Hinata-kun and Komaeda-kun. Did you sleep well?" The princess asked. Hajime greeted her, "G-good morning.. yes, I did sleep well." Nagito agreed back, and he kept quiet afterwards until a familiar voice from the back of restaurant chimed in, "Why the hell is that psychopath here?"

Hajime sighed at the statement, and Akane also chimes in, "Yeah, why is he here anyways?" Hajime interrupts them suddenly, "He's just here to have breakfast with us, let him be."

Fuyuhiko and Akane scoffed, and Fuyuhiko mumbles, "Why the fuck are you defending him? I thought you didn't like him..." Hajime just ignores him, and from under the table, slips his hand into Nagito's, intertwining fingers. Nagito allows it, and he hears Chiaki answer, "I'm sure Hajime is just saying that Nagito isn't doing anything wrong currently so he should just be allowed to eat with the rest of us before leaving."

Fuyuhiko sighs loudly, "Fine, but I'm fucking leaving if he says something off to me." Everyone lets it go after that, and the people start to pile into the restaurant. Gundham, Mikan, Hiyoko, and all the others made it to the restaurant.

A few people mention the fact that Nagito is here, but Chiaki clears it up quickly. Most of them just let it go and decide it's fine for now.

Hajime nods at Chiaki for a quick 'thank you' before turning his head to Komaeda to see that he was smirking at him. "Hm, what?" Hajime whispers to him quietly.

Nagito glances around the restaurant to see if anybody was watching them or had their eyes on them. Noticing that nobody was looking, he leaned into his ear and commented, "Hajime, you are looking really hot this morning~" And as if the teasing from earlier in the cottage wasn't enough, he did it again. His face went as red as a rose, and he turns his head quickly to hide it. He coughs lowly, as if to pretend he didn't hear that.

"F-fuck you..." Hajime whispers back, and Nagito chuckles barely audibly, "I'm certain that I will be the one doing that." Hajime clenches his eyes shut as he whines low in his throat.

 _God, when will he ever stop teasing me? I'm regretting_ _t-this_ _..._ _M-my_ _cheeks are probably really red right now...._

"For someone like you to be fucked by someone as lowly as me... it's almost a dream come true!" Nagito boomed, making sure that nobody else was listening. "Or a dream yet to come true~" He smirks a little, but it almost disappears off his face a few seconds later.

Nagito then slowly scooted away to eat his breakfast, probably to make sure nobody starts to get suspicious of the lucky student. Hajime could still see a slight smirk on the luckster's face, and he sighed, turning back to his plate of food to continue eating.

_Why.. does Nagito have to be s-so..._

He covered his face with his hands for a minute, leaning his elbows on the table, he could feel Nagito's stare burning against the back of his head.

Hajime mumbles something not audible to anyone to himself, and he then takes his fork, poking at the rest of his food on his plate. He hears a shuffle next to him and notices somebody else has also sat next to him. Hinata realizes it's Chiaki, the Ultimate Gamer.

"H-hey, Chiaki.." he acknowledged, the words from earlier not leaving his mind. Chiaki yawns, "Hi, Hajime.. and Nagito." She's holding a game device in her hands, and they realize it's a Nintendo Switch.

Nagito hesitates and then greets back, "Hey, Nanami-san." Hajime realizes that he didn't call Chiaki by her first name, and he's guessing that Hajime is the only one he calls by his first name.

_Am I that special to Nagito?_

"Chiaki, hello. Is there anything you need?" Hajime asked, and then realizes Nagito is staring at him.. again. He's trying to remember if he did anything wrong, but then the thought goes away as Chiaki explained, "No, I came here to sit with you two.." She's not finished as she observed, "But.. why are you two sitting together?"

Hajime opens his mouth to answer her question, but Nagito is already on it, "I like to spend time with Hajime, but he probably doesn't like the fact that I'm here, because I'm lowly, insignificant trash." Nagito chuckles, and Chiaki raises an eyebrow at him. Not because he called himself trash, but probably because of the fact that he called him 'Hajime' instead of 'Hinata-kun'.

Honestly, Hajime doesn't know if he is actually trying to hide the fact that they are dating or trying to confuse everyone around them-

 _Wait, are we even dating..? All I remember is that we almost fucked and that we said_ _'I_ _love_ _you'_ _to each other... which was probably not a good thing to say, we barely just confessed._

Hajime is biting his lip uneasily, trying to perceive and figure out what is going on. Chiaki stares at them for a moment, and Hajime is feeling small under her eyes, as if Chiaki is studying his every move. He almost starts to think she is the 'Ultimate Analysis' because she's really good at class investigations.

It is silent for a moment until Hajime reassured, "Nagito is pretty clingy, I can't get him away from me.. even if I t-tried..." Hajime got quiet at the end of his sentence, and he could definitely tell Nagito was trying hard to hide a smirk from under his innocent mask.

Chiaki turns her head back to her Nintendo Switch, and Hajime sees the smile on her face once she's looking at the bright screen. He turns his head back to Nagito to give him a deadpan stare, and Nagito gives him a closed eye smile. It almost seems innocent, but he knows for a fact that isn't true.

Chiaki taps on Hajime's shoulder, and he glimpses back to Chiaki to see her still staring at the screen. It seems Chiaki wanted to ask something. "Hm, Chiaki?" He hums, and she blurts out, "Hajime, do you want to play games with me later?" Hajime is debating on doing this, pausing for a moment..

_I kind of want to hang out with Nagito later.._

"Nagito too. Do you two want to play games with me later?" She adds on, and Hajime finally is onto the idea. Nagito is staring wide eyed at Chiaki, and he spoke quietly, "I d-don't know.. I don't want to bother someone as highly as you..."

Hajime sighs sadly, "C'mon, Nagito.. she offered for both of us..." He gives Nagito a pouty face as if to try and convince him. Hajime thinks this would be fun for the both of them. Maybe Hajime could make Nagito have fun.

He doesn't know how often the boy has fun, and Nagito always seems really tense as if he is never relaxed. If Hajime could make Nagito actually have fun, maybe Nagito would be more less hard on himself?

Nagito whines, "I don't know... but, since Hajime suggests it, why not?" Hajime's heart filled with joy at the statement, and he has something to look forward to today. His goal for today was to make Nagito have lots of fun.

Hinata almost hugs Nagito out of glee, but he remembers that nobody else knows about his relationship with the hope obsessed boy so he decides against it. He's certainly embarrassed that he fell for the white-haired boy, but god, was there a time where he wasn't in love with the boy?

He glimpses toward the floor and smiles, having trouble keeping it to himself. He doesn't know how he's going to hide this relationship he has with Nagito from the other students, but Nagito wants him to wait so he will have to promise himself not to be so obvious about it.

"Okay." Hajime says, trying to be subtle. He doesn't know why, but he has the feeling that something will happen tonight and he doesn't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

Chiaki then breaks the silent, yet comfortable silence, "It's settled then. Let's meet at the Jabberwock Park in 2 hours." She smiles at both of them, and that smile had a thousand meanings to it. None the less, it was soft and full of absolute pure tenderness. Nagito felt himself relax at the sight, the knot in his chest fading, even if it not visible to anybody's eyes, he was certainly truly ecstatic being around his other classmates.

After all, Nagito also couldn't help but wish the others would one day, start to like him even though he knows he doesn't deserve it.

Almost as if Hajime read Nagito's mind, he pats his shoulder carefully and calmly states, "You better not be thinking of yourself as trash again."

"What?" Nagito is quick to reply back. "You deserve to have fun once in awhile.." It was almost like Hajime was trying to reassure him... He did feel somewhat at ease at the comment, and he giggles softly, "If you insist, Hajime."

Not even a second later, a soft, quiet voice is behind Hajime. "H-hajime.." The squeaky voice whispers. It's Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. Nagito suddenly felt like a third wheel and wanted to run away, but he knew it would be offensive and rude to do that so he just turned his head back to his food on the plate.

"Hm? What is it, Mikan?" He hears Hajime ask, then engaging in a small conversation that Nagito could barely even bother to listen to because his mind was in a completely different place at that moment.

He's pretty sure he heard something about Hiyoko in the conversation, probably her calling her a name again. Nagito could barely even focus though, he just felt his mind swirling and his head pounding. He just wanted to run... from what? Why did Nagito want to leave so bad? Is he a bad boyfriend? Wait, is Nagito even dating Hajime...?

Hajime gives a glimpse towards his lover, and he realizes that he's having a moment again... Hajime murmurs, "Ah.." and then stuttered, "H-hey, Mikan... can you hold on for a second?"

Mikan yelps in surprise before turning a dark red shade, "I-I'm sorry! Was I bothering y-you..!? " She repeats constantly a load of apologies before she goes silent. Mikan notices that Hajime isn't paying her any attention and all towards Nagito. He's shaking his shoulder slightly, mumbling to him, "Hey, Nagito. Are you okay?"

Mikan gulps, glancing off to the side... Is she interrupting something? She could almost notice the panicked look in both of their eyes, and the sweat gathered on Nagito's skin and face.

"Ahaha... I'm fine, Hajime." Nagito nervously laughed but still looked like he was in a different world right now, scratching at his arm and heavily breathing. Hajime didn't know what to do in a situation like this... but, one thing he knew is that when Nagito gets like this, he needed to help him. If he did nothing about it, he couldn't forgive himself.

Leaving Nagito in an anxious and melancholy state like this would make him never forgive himself. Hajime cautiously grabbed his hand from under the table and mumbled, "Nagito, hey... I-I got you. What is it?"

Hajime's warmth loosen Nagito up a bit, and he grinned a little. God help them if people were watching... he turns his head a little to see Mikan wasn't there anymore. She probably walked off, but he couldn't seem to care right now.

Nagito let out a shaky breath and spoke, "Hajime... I'm s-sorry. I'm so useless, and I ruin everything. I don't know what got into me." Nagito glimpses down to the floor, tears threatening to fall. He's ruining everything again and again. Why does Hajime even like trash like him? Maybe he's pretending...

Hajime squeezes his hand a little and murmurs, "Nagito, you are not useless... no matter what you say. I'm always here for you if you need anything.. God, Nagito. You are an amazing person, and if you say otherwise, I will have to write a whole essay on why you are the most beautiful, talented person ever." Hajime isn't sure he's that great at this comforting thing, but he's trying his hardest. Personally, Hajime might actually write an essay to explain all his reasons on why Nagito is definitely the most beautiful, amazing, unique person in the entire world.

Nagito looks broken and he replies back, "B-but, Hajime... I almost killed somebody! Why would someone as useless as me be so amazing..?" Hajime isn't sure how to answer that at first, but he defended, "Nagito. People make mistakes, and you did too. Even if it definitely was a stupid mistake, to be honest, it is not that surprising if somebody does go crazy from being stuck on this island and being put into a killing game. You probably regret it, and I'm sure that if you really did regret it, you would be trying to change yourself and make people believe that you changed for the better. I believe that you are trying to change, and hopefully, I'm not wrong.." Hajime tries to sound confident, but god, he really was not used to doing things like this for someone.

Nagito stared at him for a second before chuckling, "God, you are an idiot.. but, you are r-right... Thank you, Hajime." Nagito from under the table, takes his hand away before placing it on Hajime's thigh, rubbing circles into it lovingly.

Hajime's cheeks flushed, and he takes a couple more bites of his food before deciding he was finished. He had no idea how Nagito could go from being so down to cheerful in like 2 seconds, but he kind of wishes he had the power to do that too.

He's glad though that he was able to give decent advice to Nagito and comfort him. Hajime released a breath he didn't know he was holding, and he looked back to Nagito to see that he was actually laughing to something Chiaki said.

His heart swells with happiness at the sight, and god, he's just never been so full of joy that he wanted to kiss Nagito right here. Seeing Nagito so outgoing and carefree makes him way too excited, but Hajime didn't care. All Hajime knew was that he.. really, really loved the lucky student.

No matter his luck cycle. No matter his past. No matter how strange he might seem, ranting about hope 24/7. He didn't know what about Nagito he liked and probably couldn't combine any form of dialect to describe his overwhelming fondness for him, yet he still fell for him.

Was it his looks? Was it his flaws that he loved? What was it that he loved?

Hajime almost smacks himself in the face mentally at his thoughts. He really needed to stop being so cheesy, honestly. It was a very bad habit...

Nagito taps at Hajime's shoulder, "Hey, Hajime. I gotta go." He smiles to the ahoge boy next to him. Confusion fills Hajime as he wonders where Nagito is rushing off to, but he figured he would find out later.

"Okay.. l-love you." Hajime mumbles the last part quietly, and Nagito looks into Hajime's eyes with teary eyes and a soft smile, flush on his cheeks, "Love you too." He sees Nagito stand up out of the seat, absentmindedly patting his head out of affection for a moment before realizing what he did. He shakes his head as if to pretend it never happened and almost ran out of the restaurant.

Hajime chuckles to himself weakly as he tries to figure out how and when he and Nagito fell so in love with each other. They only confessed yesterday!

Yes.. confessed to each other yesterday. And... Nagito almost-! God, he can't stop thinking about it --

He lets out a breath and sighs.. he has no appetite anymore. Or maybe eating in silence, makes him think about last night and just Nagito in general. Thinking about Nagito gave him euphoric feelings, and his heart rate would increase.. it's just- not fair!

Nagito couldn't just tease him like that and get away with it! He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt irritated at the thought of Nagito just having his way with Hajime. He's already done it many times already.. like this morning, Nagito said that he would see how loud he was when he was.. inside of him. His heart fluttered at the thought, and his lips pressed into a thin line as he realized that Nagito is getting what he wanted -- of course.

Before he knows it, two hours has passed. He went to the pool for a bit to relax and went back to his cottage after a little bit during that time. Going into the bathroom, Hajime took a quick glance at his outfit and hair. His lips curled as he fixed his tie really quick, a hasty tug at his tie and he headed out to Jabberwock Park.

Yes, he might be excited to see Nagito. So what? Hajime knows it's only been two hours since he last saw him, but god, it feels like it's been weeks. He feels almost jittery from the adrenaline rapidly running through him.

_Nagito. Nagito. Nagito. Nagito... And Chiaki._

He almost forgot that Chiaki was going to be there too, that's the whole reason they are going to Jabberwock Park in the first place. To play games.

Eventually, Hajime arrived at Jabberwock Park and nobody was there yet. He saw the very humongous statue in the middle of the park with a timer. He isn't sure at all what the timer is for, but he's tremendously anxious to find out what it is.

Hajime realized how the island looks the same all the time, with the same sky and clouds. It was a stunning sight, really, but it was the same old thing. Eventually, Hajime got bored of it and he just really has no reason to stay on this island. Now, he has a reason to want to try harder. Because of Nagito, he's filled with so much more motivation to get off of this island. He misses him now..

Almost as if the gods were reading his thoughts, he heard a familiar chuckle behind him as warm arms wrapped around his waist from behind him.

"Hey, babeee~." His lover whispers in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe softly before Hajime pushes him off of him with shaky hands. "N-Nagito, somebody might see us!" He struggles to say while he's trembling, an obvious flush on his cheeks.

"Hmm, fine." Nagito sighs before giving him a quick peck on the cheek, leaving a tingling feeling on that spot. Hajime is almost sure that one day, Nagito was going to kill him.

"God, y-you really ARE cl-clingy!" Hajime laughs nervously, almost wheezing. He then makes his way over to a bench and sits there, waiting for their other guest. Afterwards, Nagito scoots next to him on the bench. "Yes, I'm clingy, so?~" He says in a sly tone, and he nuzzles his shoulder on Hajime's, appreciating the warmth of his body.

"Are you ALWAYS going to tease me?" Hajime groans deeply, and Nagito hums back, "Hm..~ maybe."

After what felt like an hour of Nagito relentlessly teasing him, Chiaki arrived at the park. Nagito immediately puts on an innocent smile and greets Chiaki, mentioning of how he doesn't deserve to hang out with such amazing symbols of hope.

Hajime can't tell which one is the real Nagito honestly, he keeps changing. Before the first trial, he was a sweet, thoughtful person who cared about everyone so much. After the first trial, the dark side of Nagito was revealed to the whole class and at first, Hajime thought he was a psychopath or that he was crazy, but he knew there was more to that. He saw a side of Nagito that was both, a crazy, insecure boy and a Nagito who was very kind and loved everyone deeply. Hajime is actually starting to believe the Nagito he saw before trial one and the Nagito after trial one are both real.

Now, the last mystery Hajime has to solve is.. where the fuck did he get the dominance from? Why is he being so sexy-? It doesn't matter right now, they were both with Chiaki, he could think about that later.

Nagito laughed carelessly and grabbed Hajime's shoulder, pulling him to his side. "Nanami-san, what games are we playing today?"

Chiaki yawned, pulling out a Nintendo Switch from inside her dark blue jacket, "I have three pairs of joy-cons to play Mario Kart." She smiles at both of them, and Hajime pauses, realization crossing his face.

_Is she doing this so she can try to get us together?_

Well, they technically are already together. He bumps Nagito's shoulder against his and boasted, "How about it, Nagito?" Hajime is almost enthusiastic at thought of playing games with his lover. "Do you think we should play?"

Nagito hums in thought, "I guess we can." A smile slips onto his face, and Hajime turns back to Chiaki. "Let's get onto it then."

Chiaki hands each of them a pair of joy-cons, and she lets out a breath of relief as she realized they both agreed easily. She didn't really know what to expect.

The bright, illuminated screen fills their faces under the tree they are below. Hajime squints his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright screen.

When he looked back to Nagito, he noticed Nagito looking down at his pockets with a smirk on his face. Hajime just shrugged as he turned back to the screen.

Hajime thinks Nagito is being suspicious, but now is not the time. Let's play games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is getting long, so i will end it here 😳😳 next chapter will have smut soo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, so basically... they had a little time to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning at around the middle of the chapter!! it's my first time writing full on smut, so i guess give me feedback and opinions?

***THIRD PERSON VIEW* hajime's thoughts**

Hajime feels anticipation prick at him as he picks at the rubber stick on the joy-con. Nagito is giving him a bright smile, and Chiaki is sitting next to Nagito as well, a slight genuine smile on her face.

"So, Hajime." Nagito starts, he notices the way that the sun makes his hair almost glow gracefully. "Do you want to play Rainbow Road?" His eyes were a serene color of stormy grey, and remarkingly, they were awfully alluring.

_I can't think right now.. what is he saying? ... Did he say Rainbow Road..?_

_Oh_. Of course, Nagito would choose a map that he's bad at. How did he know? Or maybe, Hajime was being overdramatic.

He shrinks in humiliation and mumbles, "I d-don't know..." Hajime then hears a voice in the back of his head screaming at him to not be a coward, and he has no choice but to listen to it. "Okay, fine.."

Nagito pats his shoulder as he lets out a chuckle. His voice is oddly sexy, and it makes shivers run up his spine. "What? Are you scared you will lose to trash?"

Predictably, Nagito wraps his arms around himself and wheezes, "That WOULD be kind of embarrassing, Hajime." Looking Nagito in the face, he noticed that the swirling in his eyes were back. He scoffed before bonking Nagito in the back of his head, "Shut up. I'm n-not scared!"

Chiaki pops in and hums, "We will see about that then." Betrayal. Wow. Hajime sighs in disappointment, "I thought you were on my side, Chiaki." She's quick to counter, "I'm not on anyone's side, let's start this already."

Hajime accepts his defeat, turning his head back to the screen to see Chiaki and Nagito choosing their characters.

Hajime's eyebrows furrow as he saw Nagito choose Princess Peach. He glanced back to Nagito who was still smiling that adorable smile. Nagito notices the look on his face and states, "What?"

"You chose Princess Peach?"

He doesn't know why he feels so weak around the lucky student. Nagito scoffs, "Can I not choose a girl character?" He rolls his eyes at Hajime, and he's stammering before he realizes it, "Y-you can, I just didn't expect you to ch-choose the princess."

He splutters as Nagito leans in closer, almost touching noses. He flutters his eyelashes at Hajime and teases, "It's because I'm a pretty princess too." Hajime gulps, leaning back a little. Nagito laughs delightfully, "Just kidding. I'm too useless and trashy to be a princess or pretty."

_He sounds extremely happy, but his words don't match it.._

He turns his head back to the screen, and Chiaki clicks on Yoshi. A very classic character, he likes that one too. His eyes skim through the icons of all the characters, pondering on which one he should choose. His eyes rest on Princess Daisy, another girl princess, that to be honest, Hajime wants to choose.

_The two pretty princesses._

He feels bouncy at the thought of it for some odd reason. What was he? A dumbass? Nagito would laugh at him if he also chose a princess. Before he knew it, he clicked on Princess Daisy. As expected, he heard a squeal of excitement from the luckster.

A giggle came out of both Chiaki and Nagito, and Hajime has to restrain himself from leaving at that moment. "So, we are going to both be princesses, Hajime?" Nagito joked as he felt joy rush through him. "Umm, sure." Hajime tried to sound disinterested but felt dizzy with excitement.

"Are we going to wear neat dresses too?" Nagito sounded like he was sincerely asking, and Hajime yelped, "H-huh?!"

"Like princesses do!" Nagito exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Hajime repeatedly shook his head, "No, no! We are NOT!" He imagines Nagito in a dress for a moment before shaking the thought out of his head.

_T-that's_ _probably a vision I won't be able to get out of my head for weeks._

"As much as I would like to," Nagito sighs in contentment, "We got a game to play."

Hajime comes back to reality, realizing that he keeps visioning Nagito in a princess dress or... a maid dress-

_Stop. Stop it, Hajime._

They went through the process of picking their cart and etc. Now, it was time to choose a map, and really, Hajime should have expected it. Nagito shouts, "Rainbow Road!" He didn't know he was so set on this map, but they end up choosing that map.

\--  
 _(as much as i want to write about Hajime, Chiaki, and Nagito having a great time gaming, i suck at writing,, and i'm just going to skip to after playing)_  
\--

Hajime sighs as his head falls back against the bench, "You won.." He feels exhausted now, but he knew he was going to lose against them anyways. They did choose the map he's worst at... Out of nowhere, Nagito boops Hajime on the nose and chirped, "Hajime, I didn't think you were going to actually lose against trash like me!"

"Yeah, yeah.." Hajime clenched his eyes shut, feeling embarrassed now. "I suck at this m-map..." His eyes shot open as he realized Nagito booped him on the nose, his cheeks started to burn.

"That much is obvious!" Nagito mocks him with an amusing tone. He holds his breath, still trying to overcome the situation that just happened. He booped his nose, why was he so dreamy!?

"Um, Hajime..?" Nagito hesitates slightly, "Are you okay?" His breath is shaky, almost on the verge of losing his mind. Somehow, he needed to do it as well.

Hajime holds up a hand to boop Nagito back as well, feeling assurance after performing the action. Nagito blushed as he breathed, "Oh." His hands go to rub at his neck, "That's what you were freaking out about."

Chiaki yawns from behind them, "God." She gives them a wary gaze. "Are you two always flirting?"

Hajime shrieks, coughing loudly to try to hide it. His cheeks were a rosy tint, and his hands were subtly tremoring. He stuttered, "W-what do you mean...?"

She sighs, furrowing her eyebrows. Chiaki insisted, "I'm pretty sure you know what I mean." She points at them both almost accusingly. "You two are totally flirting." Honestly, he's not surprised Chiaki caught on so quickly. They were being really obvious, they just couldn't handle themselves..

His face turns into a look of panic as he glances toward Nagito for help. All Nagito does is give him a nod and a moment passes. He lets out a sigh and gloomily looks back to Chiaki, feeling his insides knotting.

"I-I already know..." Hajime scratches his arm out of discomfort. "We..." He cuts himself off, his voice cracking. He didn't realize it would be so difficult to tell her, but he just felt guilty because Nagito said that he wanted them to stay secret.

"We are already together." Nagito finishes off for him. Hajime's eyes widen in surprise, staring back to Nagito, who is avoiding eye contact but smiling in a calm, carefree way.

_That might be a forced smile though.._

Hajime retorted, almost shouting, "N-Nagito!" When he notices the look on his face, he involuntarily shivers. "I thought you.. didn't want to tell anyone?"

Nagito gave a low hum, his foot tapping on the ground below them in a rhythm. He then claimed, "It's okay. I trust Chiaki."

He laughs nervously, "I d-didn't realize this would be so em-embarrassing..." He realizes this feels more awkward than he hoped it would. It almost feels like he came out, which technically, he did. He's coming out to his best friend though of all people, which makes it a bit less nerve-wracking for him. He's in a relationship with Nagito.. and he's bi...

A look of fear comes upon Nagito's face as he apologizes hurriedly, "I-I'm sorry! Did you not want others to know that you are with trash like me? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

After being silent for awhile, Chiaki finally speaks, "Did you really think I was going to judge you two for that?" She confidently boasted, "No worries, I support it!"

"Are you serious?" Hajime asks, and Chiaki nods with certainty. He knew he could trust his best friend.

He lets out a sigh of relief before turning to Nagito and continuing, "And you," Hajime boops him on the nose again, "Are not trash!"

Nagito's eyes look away, admiring the nose booping more than he would like to admit. It was cute, and the lucky student definitely would do it more often if he got a blushing Hajime as a reaction.

He definitely needed to tease Hajime every chance he got. Every expression Hajime made, every noise he made, every part of his body, he absolutely adored. He wanted to kiss each and every inch of Hajime's body and shower him with love and affection.

As much as the lucky student wanted to kiss the boy right in front of him until he's weak to his knees, Chiaki is right there and that would certainly be awkward.

Chiaki coughs quietly, "I have business to attend to now." She starts to stand, but Hajime interrupts, "Wait. Are you leaving?" She hesitates before humming, "Yeah, I got to meet up with Sonia."

Hajime hears Nagito mumble, "Sonia?" He turns to Chiaki once more to discover that she's already gathering her belongings. "Y-yes." She glances at them shortly before making her escape.

They stared at the direction of where her presence still lingers, the air almost tense and awkward.

"Um, so what do you want to do now?" Hajime stammered, awkwardly scratching his neck, observing everything but Nagito.

Nagito is hasty to overcome the unpleasant feeling in his gut, piping up, "I have a place~!" He grabs Hajime's left wrist, pulling him up swiftly. Hajime lets out a squeak at the sudden change in pace.

As quick as they were arrived, they were already exiting the park, Nagito dragging Hajime along across the island. He feels his heartbeat stop in his chest, staring into Nagito's adoring expression. His face written with fondness and almost excitement. Hajime would be lying if he said that wasn't beautiful.

He looks off to the side instead, noticing small figures in the distance that looked almost like Kazuichi and Gundham. Wait.. doesn't Kazuichi think Gundham is weird? He shakes his head, not seeming to care enough to think about it more. Nagito is still pulling Hajime by the hand to their unknown destination, and Hajime can't help but be intrigued. What has got Nagito so outgoing?

Hajime sees the diner in the distance, and he gasps. Is Nagito taking him on a date? He sighs in contentment, before his eyes snap open.

_Wait, is this a date? Is he taking me on a date? Please, be a date.._

Nagito lets go of his hand, and Hajime almost runs into him. Squeaking in embarrassment, he mumbles out a quick apology to realize Nagito has completely stopped, his feet stuck to the ground.

"Hajime.." He murmurs barely audibly, "You like me, right?" For once, Hajime Hinata is shocked into silence. The boy sounds vulnerable all of a sudden, even though a few seconds ago, he was all uplift and bouncy.

"Of course I do, Nagito!" Hajime shouts, then quieting down because they were in public, "In fact, I-I love you.. so." Even though he's already told Nagito that he loves him, it was still embarrassing to say this out loud.

Nagito hesitates, as if waiting for him to say he was just kidding, before sighing, "Okay, just making sure.." A smile comes onto his face a second later. "I love you too, Hajime."

Hajime can't stop the smile also coming upon his face, his cheeks hurting from grinning. Nagito gently intertwines their hands again, before heading towards the diner, his thumb stroking circles into the back of Hajime's hand.

His heart swells with affection and love and every happy emotion he can think of, and he doesn't know what he would do without Nagito in his life now. It is very odd how when you love someone, you see past all their flaws and blemishes and you only see beauty and grace.

Nagito uses his other hand to pull the door open, dragging Hajime along inside. He's still wondering why he was hauled to the diner before he's bombarded with the decorations enhancing the whole restaurant. Lights were hung up at the ceilings, almost twinkling and gleaming. It finished off all the other dazzling decorations around it. The counters had piles of neatly placed exquisite plates of dishes. Lastly, the tables awaiting them had crimson colored tablecloth, along with lavender candles arranged in a delicate order on them.

Once again, he was stunned into silence. Absolute silence... and all he could hear was the heavy heartbeat of his chest, also pounding in his ears. He opened his mouth to speak or say anything, but no words came out and he shuts his mouth again. The only thing he could think of saying was, "N-Nagito..?"

After what felt like a long hour, he finally gains the words he wants to speak. "Nagito, did y-you do this?" He gulps, hoping that he wasn't dreaming. He hopes that Nagito did but didn't do this at the same time. That would mean Nagito spent a lot of time and energy just to do this for him...

Nagito glances off to the side, laughing awkwardly, "Y-yeah.. I thought you would like it..." Hajime lets out a shaky breath and turns to Nagito, holding both of his hands once again. He holds them up to his lips and leaves a tender kiss on the slender fingers of his hands. Nagito's eyes close slightly, his eyes appearing hazy. The lucky student finally has the courage to look him in the face and chuckles, "Hajime, would you like to go on a date tonight..?"

Hajime kind of expected this, but his heart skyrockets at the phrase. He grabs Nagito by the face, pulling him in for an amorous kiss, their lips pressing together naturally as if they belong together. It's not like before, where the kiss was lustful and intimate. This kiss was innocent and lovey-dovey, leaving Hajime and Nagito even more lovesick than they were before.

"Of course, I would love to." He pulls away slightly to speak and then plants a couple of kisses everywhere on his face. His nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his lips. Nagito dodges his head, cringing slightly. "Okay, no more.. too muchhh." He murmurs, his cheeks embarrassingly red on his pale skin.

Nagito is suddenly more outgoing again, his arms swaying as he went to the counter, glancing down at the food. "Soo~ here's the plan for tonight!" Nagito tempts, a teasing tone in his voice. "First, we have this date, enjoying ourselves..." He giggles at the thought, "You know, because we are a couple." His arms moved up involuntarily as he opened himself up to Hajime. Nagito then praised the ahoge boy, "Afterwards, we go to our cottage, you go onto the bed like a good boy.. and then I fuck you!" Hajime almost chokes at the comment, the breath leaving him.

"Wait, are you serious?" Hajime breathed, an uneasy laugh came out. He's anxious.. he would be showing his full body to Nagito. He's done this before, but like, this is different. This is _Nagito._

Nagito turns his attention back to Hajime, his focus instantly turns to Nagito when he grabs at his shirt slightly, tugging it up to show a sliver of skin from under the white t-shirt. "Of course I'm serious, Hajime..~"

He gulps audibly, clenching his eyes shut to breath properly. _Inhale, exhale... inhale, exhale... Calm down._

He hears a snicker from the lucky student as he smirks a sly grin, "Are you all hot and bothered?~ We haven't even started our date, Hajime!"

Hajime is almost certain the lucky student is enjoying him suffering from all this teasing. He's just so flirty, giving him full on smirks all the time, showing an innocent smile while saying the most explicit things imaginable... and it is driving him insane.

"N-no.. let's start the date..." Hajime mumbles, his cheeks burning red. Nagito grabs his hands, pulling him towards the counter, smiling as widely as he can. "You're so hopeful and bright, Hajime-kun.."

Hajime scoffs, a smile creeping onto his face that he can't hide, "Hajime-kun? Where did that come from?" He hears Nagito mumble something under his breath before hugging Hajime tightly. "I just love you so much, Hajime-kun.. you are so good for me..."

He almost moans at those words, letting out yet another hot, shaky breath. "I l-love you too, but seriously, Nagito... we got to start our date.."

Nagito smiles at him, his face glowing under the colorful, gleaming lights, "This is apart of the date.~"

"O-oh.."

The lucky student breaks out of the hug and pulls him towards a table, sitting him down at a table before walking to the counter once again and picking up a couple of plates. How he could hold so many? He doesn't know.

Nagito makes his way back over to Hajime and the table, placing the plates down in front of them in a neatly order. He remembers that Nagito was a very good cleaner and that he cleaned the dining hall in the old building before the first trial. No wonder he could make the diner appear so amazing.

"Nagito." Hajime starts again, smiling to himself and watching Nagito as he sat down across from Hajime. "You really didn't have.. to do all of this. You are already enough for me..."

"But, I wanted to, Hajime." Nagito holds his hand from across the table, as if trying to reach him and leaning in closer. "It wasn't something I just did to please you. While it is part of the reason, I did it mostly for us two to enjoy ourselves."

"For our first date, I wanted no distractions and a good atmosphere. It was how I always wanted my first date to be like..." Nagito laughs to himself quietly, a blush on his cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure that's how everybody wants their first date to be like, but I mean, whatever." Hajime says deadpanned, and Nagito groans exhaustedly, "Come on, Hajime.. we were just getting in the mood."

"Okay okay, fine.." Hajime chuckles, picking up his utensils to eat. It's been only five hours since he's ate, but he is pretty hungry.

He continues to eat with Nagito, almost silently. A few words here and there, but mostly quietly. He doesn't mind it though, because it's comforting just to be with Nagito. It feels like they are embracing without actually embracing, the warmth through their bodies thrives.

Nagito reaches out and grabs Hajime's cup, bringing it to his lips and sipping. "Hey! W-what are you doing?" Hajime yelps, the thought of an indirect kiss repeats in his mind over and over again.

"Indirect kiss, obviously!" Nagito smiles at him, sipping from the cup and licking his lips slightly afterwards. Hajime whines, snatching the cup from his hands, "Stop it, N-Nagito!"

Chuckling, Nagito gets up from out of his seat, picking up the plates and heading off to clean it off. He has just finished, and he was already starting to remember what Nagito told him earlier.

_Oh. God. Does he_ _a-actually_ _want_ _to-_

Nagito's voices rings from across the diner, "Hajime!" He jumps as he's pulled out of his thoughts. "Do you want to head to the cottages now?" His heart rate picks up, and his body goes hot and feverish.

Nagito's eyes then go dull, and he coughs awkwardly, "You want to.. right?" Hajime's face goes red, before mumbling, "Of course I-I do..." Seeing Hajime's flushed face, Nagito sighs in relief and smiles. "God, Hajime." Nagito closes his eyes, chuckling, "You had this face, so I just thought..."

"Nagito.." Hajime gets up from the seat, walking over to where Nagito was standing behind the counter. "Don't worry, I r-really do." He's still stuttering from being embarrassed, but it's not enough to stop him.

His lover giggles and then runs his hands across Hajime's chest before holding his face in his hands, the soft skin contact making him blush. Nagito whispers, "Just making sure you agree before I do something that you wouldn't want.." He leans in closer, their foreheads touching slightly, embracing each other in a comforting entanglement of warm bodies.

He closes his eyes, focusing on the warmth that is surrounding them, sighing in satisfaction when his nose brushes against Nagito's soft nose.

It only feels like three seconds later when Nagito pulls away and drags him by the arm out of the diner. The situation is the same. Nagito is dragging Hajime across the island yet again, but he can't help but think it's cute.

They saw how dark it was getting and realized they needed to hurry up and get back to the cottages before somebody notices them together. Hajime was grasping and tightening his fist in Nagito's jacket sleeve as if he might let go any second now.

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Nagito squeezes his hand a little, making his heart thump slightly in his chest.

Not long after, they arrived to the cottages, and Hajime pauses. He coughs, practically stuttering, "Y-your cottage.. o-or mine?" The boy leading against his side laughs quietly, pretty sure he was laughing at him.. Nagito hums, "I think we should go to my cottage. Nobody would want to go in there, so.."

Hajime sighs, "As much as I would say you are wrong," He frowns, thinking about the fact that everyone mostly hates Nagito, "They probably wouldn't..." He squeezes Nagito's hand more in reassurance, "It's okay.. soon enough, they will trust you again."

"I appreciate the act of kindness, Hajime.." Nagito glances down at the ground, eyes appearing dull, "But, they are right to hate me."

"I did things that shouldn't be forgiven.." Nagito painfully smiles, his other hand rubbing up his arm. He groans, "In the sake of hope.." Gulping, Nagito then goes on, "I've already accepted that I'm insignificant trash who can't do anything right."

Hajime grasps his arm almost too hard, pulling Nagito to face him. His hands caress Nagito's face, delicately holding his face as if it's fragile. "Don't say those things about yourself. I love you so, so much.. You made mistakes, you deserve a second chance." Hajime finishes off, not caring anymore that they are right outside the door of Nagito's cottage.

Nagito's eyes brim with tears suddenly, and he swiftly turns away to bring a hand up to his face, wiping them away. They just kept coming though. He gives up trying to stop them, tears sliding down his face. He lets out a quiet sob, "G-god.. Hajime." He murmured, his eyes red, "Wh-why do you l-love me...?"

Hajime brings a hand up to his face, wiping at the salty tears. He's silent, letting Nagito continue, "Y-you..! Are just so kind!" He hears Nagito let out a shuttering sigh and he pushes Hajime against the door, their lips meeting warmly. Hajime's eyes widen before tiredly folding down, his eyelids closing.

Hajime mumbles into the kiss, "N-Nagito... we are outside.." His breaths coming out a bit raspy. Nagito pulls away slightly, leaving him to pant and catch his breath. He glimpses to the left and to the right, as if scanning the area for any signs of stalking figures. Once he notices the area is clear, he opens the door to his cottage, hauling Hajime into the small cottage.

Only a second after the door shuts, he slams Hajime against the door, running a finger down his chest before leaning into his neck, breathing heavily. Nagito's tongue darts out of his mouth to run down the smooth skin of Hajime's neck. As Hajime feels a warm wetness there, he squirms slightly, not used to the feeling. "God, Hajime... you are so beautiful." Nagito observed, praising the boy connected to him. The lucky student breathes hotly against the side of his neck, absorbing the other boy's reactions like a sponge. Hajime gasps as he starts to suck at the soft skin, eyes going hazy and blurry. "I just want to mark you up.." Nagito groans, licking and sucking at his skin more, leaving purple blemishes across his chest and neck. Hajime's breathing became erratic, threatening to let out pleasurable moans.

As he nibbles at his sweet spot, the boy lets out a squeak of surprise, biting at his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. "Nnghh-!" Hajime shakily breathes, and Nagito grabs at his chin, pulling it down so they are touching noses. "Hajime.." Nagito smirks as Hajime clenches his eyes shut, "You are such a good boy." Hajime then throws his head back, slamming it against the door, not caring about the pain that jolted through his head. He moans intimately, his hips thrusting against Nagito's almost. He grabs at his hips, stopping him from bucking his hips too much. "Calm down, love.." He whispers, staring into Hajime's eyes, "We will get to that."

Hajime groans at that, feeling bothered about the statement, but his heart skipping beats at the cute pet name.

Nagito leans back into his neck, kissing it softly and observing the bruises he left behind. "You are so pretty..." He whispers breathlessly, noticing Hajime's hazy expression, "I can't take it..." Hajime looks at Nagito to see his eyebrows are furrowed. Taking a deep breath, Nagito groans, "I'm going to take off your shirt now.. Okay?"

Hajime quickly nods, almost pleading for Nagito and his touch. Nagito smiles softly, putting his hands forward to the edge of his shirt. He starts to undue the tie, confused for a second and then throwing it off to the side. Hajime is already breathing even harder now as Nagito goes to the top button, letting it out of its hole. He starts to undue all the buttons now, and his skin is becoming more and more exposed now. He feels the stare of Nagito and glances at him to see he's staring at his chest. He struggles to throw his arms over his chest, trying to hide them. "Umm, do you have... tits?" Nagito breathes, staring at his arms over his chest. Hajime gulps, feeling uneasy and he stutters, "D-didn't you check the report cards and such?"

Nagito lets out a gasp, and he smiles, "Oh yeah, I do remember." He grabs his arms, pulling them away from his chest easily. "91 cm chest, huh?" He chuckles before squeezing his chest slightly. Hajime moans quietly, grabbing at Nagito's hand to keep it where it's at. "G-god.. mmn, Nagito." He groans, trying to get more friction. "Hajime, do you want more?" He rapidly nods, pulling at Nagito's hand more in impatience. "Beg for it." Nagito smirks, squeezing his chest in a way to encourage him.

He doesn't have anymore time to waste, and he lets his head fall against the door once more. Hajime lets his body slump and lean alongside the door, and he starts pleading, "N-Nagito~! Ho-holy shit... please touch me more. I want you to do a-absolutely everything and anything to me- fuck.. Hhh- I wa-want you to fuck me into the mattress so bad. I.. want to feel y-you~.." He bucks his hips more, trying to regain any kind of friction. "So p-please... hh- touch me. Please!"

Nagito's eyes almost go wide at the quick obeying, and he groans lowly, his hips almost bucking back into Hajime's, "You look so pretty like this.. Such a good boy. I will reward you.~"

Nagito grabs him by the arm turning him around, so he's the one against the door. He starts leaning forward to Hajime's face, which causes Hajime to back up slightly. His feet got way closer, almost stepping on his toes, causing Hajime to shuffle back more. They reach almost the end of the bed, and Nagito gives his chest a hard push. He tumbles over, landing on the bed with a squeak coming out of his mouth.

The lucky student smiles at the sight, before climbing over his body, almost smirking down at him. It's when Hajime realizes that he's still fully-clothed. "O-our.. clothes-" Hajime murmurs, and Nagito is already working on it as he runs a finger on the fabric of his jeans. He taps at the bulge in his pants, looking at it in wonder. "Hm, Hajime.. you are already so hard!" Nagito giggles, sitting on Hajime's lap to slide off his green jacket and finally rolling his own shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. When he's finally done, he leans in to kiss Hajime's nose before hovering himself over his body.

"Ah..~ baby." Nagito boasted, grabbing onto himself slightly, "I love you..." He blubbered before unzipping Hajime's jeans, the sound ripping through the air.

Hajime gulps audibly, feeling exposed even though he's already been seen before in only his boxers. Nagito pulls at his jeans, tugging them down his legs as he admires the view. A moment passes before he breaths, "My love, you are so amazing," His fingers tickle as he caresses his legs slightly, "So beautiful and gorgeous and good for me..~"

"Mmnn...~" He can't help but moan as Nagito teases him, slightly stroking his V-line and around the area of his boxers, the soft skin warming up with every single touch.

He finally presses his hand onto the bulge in his boxers, and Hajime groans, his hips thrusting up into his hand. "HhHh~!" He starts to rub his hand back and forth along the bulge in his boxers, cooing, "You are doing so well, darling. Don't hold back any noises, please~.."

Hajime lets moans come free, squirming as he bucks his hips up again. "Ah~! S-shit, shit.. please, d-don't stop!" Nagito continues to rub him through his boxers, and with his other hand, rubs at his own jeans, letting out a couple of groans every so often.

He closes his eyes, trying to concentrate and not watch the scene in front of them. Before that thought goes too far, he hears Nagito moan, "Hajime..~ open your eyes for me, please."

As he opens his eyes slowly, he notices Nagito is tapping at his boxers, letting his fingers wrap around the elastic band. "Can I?" He asks, and Hajime nods as he begs, "Please.." Nagito hesitates, taking a moment to prepare, before he starts to pull at the elastic band of his boxers.

Nagito's breath shakes as he becomes impatient, tugging the elastic down his legs and becoming painfully aware of how hard they both were. His erection was jutting against his stomach, pulsing and begging for attention. Nagito's hands dart to his jeans, unzipping himself hastily, his jeans dropping to the floor hurriedly as he starts to palm himself delicately through his boxers, moaning, "G-god.. Hajime-kun, y-you look so good under me... so- h-hot~..."

Hajime's eyes are hazy as he moans at the sight of his bulge in his boxers. His hips involuntarily thrust up, urging Nagito to do something. "More..." He whispers, trying to hold in noises.

The boy above him shivers, climbing on top of Hajime before poking at the tip of his member in curiosity. His hips jolt at the first sign of contact, pre cum oozing out slightly. Nagito from above him, laughs and curls his fingers around his member, "Aren't you excited?~"

His breath stutters, heart rate picking up as he throws his head back against the bed, crying out a plead. He's starting to get eager, wanting Nagito inside of him as soon as possible. He justs wants him to hurry up already so he could feel his dick in his hole..

Nagito gazes at him in interest, his hand finally pumping his dick once to consume any beautiful reactions from him. Hajime gasps, his eyes clenching shut once again from the unexpected pleasure. He's done this before, but to feel it from somebody else's hand was a completely different sensation.

"Aww~ Hajimeeee, so adorable.." He coos again, starting to pump his dick at a steady pace. His teeth grind against each other, his hips beginning to thrust up into his hand, seeking more friction from the hand pumping him. He groans out, "Y-you talk too much, N-Nagito... _mmmn_ -" He laughs at the state Hajime is in and smirks, before sighing, "Are you sure you aren't just getting riled up by my praise?" Hajime moans loudly, not being able to think from all the pleasure he is feeling, _from all his words and the sensation of his hand moving up and down his dick._

Nagito leans closer to Hajime, jerking his dick faster, his thumb rubbing the slit on purpose, smearing pre cum. He gasped, stuttering and panting for breath, getting lost in the thrill of having Nagito touch him so intimately.

"N-Nagito- I-I'm going.. t-to~" He cries, his orgasm edging closer and closer until.. he stops. He whines, thrusting his hips up in eagerness. Hajime complains, "W-why would you stoppp?" He throws his arm over his face, focusing on trying to breath steadily.

The lucky student gets up, the bed squeaking at the movement. Hajime closes his eyes, worried that he would leave him alone, on edge. It isn't until a second later that Nagito leans back over him with something else in his hand. _Lube._

"Don't come yet, love." Nagito smiles at him genuinely, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, leaving Hajime flustered. He couldn't help but giggle as Nagito grabs onto his hips, pulling them towards him. He opens the bottle of lube with his other hand, pouring some on his fingers until he thinks it's good enough. "Is this okay?" He asks, prodding a warm finger at his wet entrance.

Nodding eagerly, Hajime moans when Nagito finally sinks his finger into his entrance. His entrance almost took his fingers excitedly, gasping as he pushed back onto his fingers. He almost tensed, tightening slightly, but Nagito brings their lips together, a warmth tingling through their bodies. Hajime relaxes, pushing his lips back to his lover's and moaning into the affectionate kiss, hips bucking as the lucky student begins to stretch him open more, scissoring.

Nagito pulls away from the lustful yet fond kiss to murmur, "You're so f-fucking pretty..." He adds in a second slender finger, pushing it in slowly along with the first one he had in, taking in the pleasurable sounds from Hajime as he angles his fingers in different directions. He's letting out stuttering gasps and breaths, releasing almost high pitched moans as he throws his head back, way too close to hitting the headboard of the bed. He then angles his fingers in a certain direction that causes Hajime to scream, his toes curling, and Nagito realizes that he's hit his spot.

"Ah! Hajime! Was that your spot?" He smiles, pressing his fingers into that spot harder, causing the boy below him to desperately moan, not bothering to try to reply to him. Nagito starts to thrust his fingers in and out of his hole, milking out any reactions from the boy.

The feeling of Nagito thrusting his slender fingers into him was too much for him. Way too much for him. He arches his back, trying to control his urge to come right here and now. After a few more thrusts into his prostate, Nagito gently pulls out his fingers, raising his eyebrows at them in curiosity before licking his fingers. Hajime bucks his hips up at the sight, and Nagito notices, glancing up at Hajime with a sly face. He grins up at the brunette and spoke, "Look at how desperate you look." Nagito leans over him, grabbing at his chin and bringing it up to his face. The fluffy haired boy then smirks, "Your cock is literally begging for attention." He pokes at the head of his member, noting how it twitched at the touch.

Hajime releases a moan, and he groans at him, "C-come on... hurry up!" He tries to reach toward Nagito's boxers, but he smacks his hand away. "Wait." Is the only thing that Nagito states, and he frowns, but does as he's told. Nagito stands up at the edge of the bed, grabbing at the elastic band of his own boxers, hesitating before yanking them off in a flash.

He releases a high-pitched gasp and moan, his member pulsing hard as tears brim his eyes. The lucky student is bigger than he thought, and if that doesn't turn him on, he doesn't know what does. Hajime, at the moment, fights the urge to get on his knees in front of Nagito and blow him off like a dog. "Mhm, Hajime." Nagito smiles at him, but not in an innocent way. He sang with an alluring tone, "You know the drill~!" He holds his length in his hands, almost invitingly. Nagito's right, he does know... he wants him to beg for him.

Hajime shakily breathes, staring at his hard member with almost hazy eyes. He sighs out, "N-Nagito... please- mhh~ fuck me..!" His voice increased in level as he ended his pleading, and Nagito tugs at his own cock a few times before grabbing the bottle of lube once again that was practically forgotten.

His hands almost move hurriedly, Hajime notices. He's fumbling with the lid of the bottle, and once he gets it open, he pours a lot more than what he wanted to onto his member. He hisses at the cold sensation of the substance on his warm, throbbing member. Hajime bites his lip uneasily, his hands shaking as he watches Nagito. He uses a little bit of the extra lube and drizzles it onto Hajime's quivering hole, feeling content as he did so.

Hajime shivers, waiting patiently as Nagito settles in front of him. He could almost feel the intense stare of Nagito, just watching for any reactions. "Are you ready?" Nagito leans in to whisper in his ear, and Hajime wraps an arm around Nagito, shouting, "Yes! _Yes! P-please~!"_

Nagito's eyebrows furrowed into a desperate expression, pulling Hajime's hips against his, and positioning his cock right at his entrance. He looks down at Hajime's hole with a lustful gaze, almost in a trance, but before Hajime could comment on it, he started to press inside his wet heat slowly. _Very slowly._ Hajime's mouth falls open, moaning in pain and pleasure. He's stretching him open and _oh god_ , it hurts like hell, but he's willing to be patient with Nagito. He gives Hajime an open-mouthed kiss, attempting to relax him to the best of his abilities.

It somehow works as he eases up, kissing Nagito back with the same amount of love and affection. It's hot and warm, their sweaty bodies pressed together as Nagito finally pushed all the way in, his cock so very deep inside. Afterwards, Nagito patiently waits for the word as Hajime gets adjusted to the size of his member.

He could hear the desperate noises of Hajime and his gasps of.. _pleasure_? _Pain_? He doesn't exactly know, but he hopes that his trashy body is going to pleasure Hajime in conclusion.

Nagito doesn't know why, but he can't help it. _Wanting this even though he doesn't deserve it._ He doesn't deserve anything at all, not even Hajime's presence, yet... here he is, underneath him. _Deep inside him..._

All he knows is that he loves Hajime... very much. His mind was only full of Hajime and the love he felt for him. An arm that Hajime throws up, lands over his face, hiding his expressions that Nagito so desperately wanted to see. He hears Hajime struggle to say properly, "Y-you can move..."

Nagito smiles at him and he shifts to lift Hajime's arm off his face, "Hajime, don't cover your face..~" The moment he shifted, Hajime's face scrunched. The boy's face was flushed, and it was obvious that he was holding back. He slowly brought his arm back down and rested his hand on Nagito's that was lifting up his legs.

The white haired boy nodded in reassurance, his hands grasping Hajime's thighs as he pulled out until only the tip was in, leaving Hajime to whine helplessly. His hands tightened on his thighs, almost enough to bruise them, but Hajime didn't even notice. All at once, a wave of pleasure crashed through the boys as the lucky student thrusted, his hips snapping forward. Hajime's eyes clenched shut, releasing a loud, harsh moan, his hands shaking as he grips Nagito's hand like a lifeline.

" _Oh."_ Nagito moans, a shiver running down his spine as he slowly thrusted inside the boy at a steady pace, "G-god.. Hajime." He closes his eyes, focusing on the noisy sounds coming out of his mouth, "You.. feel so- good~..." He wheezes, noticing how Hajime's back arches slightly off the bed.

Hajime was so cute, writhing underneath him and gasping almost everytime his hips met against his. "H-harder..." He mumbles, attempting to push his hips back so his dick goes deeper.

"Hm, what was that?" Nagito pretends that he didn't hear Hajime for the sake of teasing him, and the boy shifts so his dick brushes slightly against his walls. Hajime pants heavily, his chest rising up and down fast, " _Please!_ Mmn- Harder~!" He begs, squeezing Nagito's hand tightly.

He smirks, hovering over Hajime to kiss him as he slams into him harder than before causing the boy to moan into the passionate kiss. He repeated the movement, and Hajime's hips start to roll, trying to get Nagito to move more which he happily complies to. He pulls out one last time, before starting a fast, bruising pace, pounding into the boy.

"Haa!~ A-ah-!" He moans, throwing his head back and almost flew his hand to his mouth before remembering that Nagito didn't like it when he covered his face. The lucky student groaned as Hajime's hole clenched around his cock. He shakily thrusted and moans, "S-such a good boy..~"

Hajime's cock twitches at the praise, crying out as he continues with a rapid pace, abusing his hole. It isn't until he hit into his prostate that he moans exceptionally loud, "Fuck~! G-god..." His breathing came out staggered and erratic as he reaches down to jerk his own cock, feeling extremely hot and warm. " _Please..._ N-Nagito, Nagito~..." He moans his name, trying to speak but only mumbling his lover's name repeatedly. The boy's turned into a moaning mess, wrapping his arms fully around Nagito to embrace him closer.

"Hhhm- I _love_ you..!" Hajime sighs, involuntarily shivering as his cock goes deeper at the new angle. "I- _love you too..."_ He struggles to say, groaning and thrusting harder into his spot.

Nagito reaches his hand down to Hajime's cock to stroke it in fast pumping movements, breathing hot air onto his neck. "So cute..." He pants into the side of his neck, kissing the marks he left behind before and getting closer to climax.

The boy underneath him erratically breathing starts to thrust his hips up, biting his lip as his prostate was pounded into over and over again. "Mmmgh~!! Yes, yes, yes, _yes..."_ He sobbed out frequently, tears sliding down his cheeks and not daring to hold back any noises anymore.

As he notices the tears, he goes to his wet cheeks and kisses them. He still continues to pump Hajime's cock through his climax as he comes, it landing on his stomach and Nagito's hand, leaving a stickiness behind. Nagito continues to fuck him as he releases into Hajime as well with a groan, filling him up to the brim with warm cum.

Hajime lets out stuttering gasps as he comes down from his high. Nagito gives a few pecks on his cheeks before pulling out, resulting in a whining Hajime. And it suddenly hits him. A wave of exhaustion. He collapses on the bed next to Hajime, panting heavily as he pulls the covers over both of their bodies. He embraces Hajime's body, snuggling him as he immediately falls asleep.

"Hey, Nagito.." Hajime mumbles tiredly, before realizing that Nagito was asleep now.

He smiles at the boy embracing him, kissing his forehead and whispering, "Thank you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, i just wanted to say this, but the reason hajime isn't affected by nagito's luck cycle is totally because of protagonist luck. or maybe, this is just my excuse 👁️👁️   
> -  
> should i write more? the extra chapters after this are probably going to be a sequels or bonus chapters, but...


	4. Chapter 4 - EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how else to explain this chapter-   
> Hajime and Nagito the morning after doing it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being so inactive!! anyways, happy new years eve! :))  
> -  
> this chapter is so bad, but i had to update it ya know-  
> after chapter 3, the chapters afterwards are part of the epilogue.

***THIRD PERSON VIEW*** **nagito's** **thoughts**

_As much as I have enjoyed Hajime's wonderful company... I still have this lingering fear of what is to come._

Nagito yawns as his eyes slip open from a deep slumber. He's been sleeping better ever since Hajime has been in the same bed as him, cuddling him and holding onto him like the plague.

He couldn't help but tighten his arms around Hajime as if he would let go any second. He doesn't know what he would do if Hajime let go. It looks as if he is asleep though, and Nagito shudders, his eyes slipping shut again.

_If I'm wanting to spend more time with Hajime, I might as well come out to the others... I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about Hajime. How would the others react knowing Hajime is basically dating trash like me?_

It isn't until now that Nagito realizes they are both still unclothed, feeling pretty warm despite the lack of clothes.. he expected them to be pretty cold but maybe they are both sharing body warmth?

He sighs as he felt very sticky, deciding that he needed to get up and probably clean themselves off. Nagito sits up on the bed, feeling a slight throbbing pain in his head at the fast movement. He groggily stands up, heading to the bathroom and grabbing a rag. Turning on the water, he wets the towel with warm water before walking back to the bedroom and pulling the covers off of Hajime slowly.

Nagito giggles at the sight of all the marks on his chest, giving them a little peck, almost feeling proud. He takes the rag, dabbing it across Hajime's body, cleaning him off before acknowledging that he is good. He quickly cleans himself off too then throws the rag into the bathroom to worry about later.

He hears a sudden knock at the door, jumping as he hurries to throw on some boxers. "Who is it?" Nagito shouts, feeling startled as he didn't think nobody would ever come to his cottage.

"It is I, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, aka Gundham Tanaka!" He hears a muffled laugh behind the door, and Nagito also hurries to dress Hajime while he is sleeping, afraid of awaking him. "Tanaka-kun? What do you need?" He asks, still dressing the boy. Tanaka huffs amusedly, "These pitiful human beings have pondered where the Ultimate Lucky Student has been, as it is already 9 a.m." He goes on to add, "As well as the human with an ahoge, but it seems he didn't answer my call."

"Ohh... umm- Hajime? Maybe he's not in his cottage?" His voice is ever so slightly shaky, trying to not spill that Hajime is in his bed. "It seems so, but he never appeared for breakfast..." Tanaka wonders with a confused tone, before mumbling, "I may take my exit now, hearing you aren't dead yet."

Nagito lets out a sigh of relief, hearing the footsteps fade off into the distance, nudging Hajime's shoulder. "Hajime.. we got to get up." He murmurs, and Hajime groans as he shakes off his hand. Nagito felt annoyance prick at him, and he shakes Hajime by the shoulder more, furrowing his eyebrows, "Hajime, wake the fuck up."

Hajime starts to mumble, "God, calm down..." His eyes adjusting to the light, he turned to Nagito, sighing, "What's got you all grumpy?" He notices Nagito's annoyed face and then his eyes softened. "Ah, you're awake.." Nagito immediately smiles at him despite the fact that he was annoyed a few seconds ago.

"Yeah, and what the hell is up with you?" Hajime groans exhaustedly, realizing that he is now clothed. Nagito leans in and kisses his forehead, "Oh, we just slept in an extra 2 hours." He states calmly, running his fingers through Hajime's hair.

"Wait what?"

"Hm?" Nagito hums, feeling confused at why Hajime looked surprised almost. It wouldn't be that surprising to Nagito, considering his sleep schedule is always fucked up 24/7.

"I usually wake up by the morning announcement.." Hajime says, confused tone clear in his voice. Nagito pulls Hajime by the arm, helping him sit up, then laughing, "Well, it happens sometimes." He hisses at the pain he feels as he sits up, and Nagito halts, before speaking, "Oh."

Hajime sighs, almost laying back down, but managing through the pain, he stands up on shaky legs. Nagito is quick to grab him by his arm and he blurts, "Wait, what are you doing?" He's given no answer and continues, "You're in pain, aren't you?"

The ahoge boy pushes his hand off, mumbling, "I can handle it." He feels pity as the boy stumbles into the bathroom, and Nagito sits himself down on the bed.

_What was I thinking? Being so rough like that? I'm obviously trash and useless, and I just lost all sense of rationality. I didn't think about the fact that I don't.. deserve any of this..._

He could pick up the sounds of shuffling in the bathroom, perhaps washing his hands? He doesn't exactly know, but Nagito felt himself dispirit and sink in sorrow.

What is he doing? Fucking shame on him, for touching Hajime like that... shame on him, shame on him, shame on him...

Luckily, Nagito is able to hide his true emotions or else he would be crying his eyes out right now, in intense fear of being a burden. Hajime was obviously outraged by the fact that he was too rough with him.

His head falls back, staring at the ceiling and burying himself a bigger hole of misery. Shame on him for loving Hajime, shame on him for even thinking Hajime would love him back... he knows Hajime is lying, because Hajime would never- ever... love trash like him.

He sighs as he continues to stare at the wall, gulping as he felt guilty for causing Hajime to feel such despair from the previously lustful situation. Is this his luck striking again..?

Nagito feels his heart clench at the thought of his luck hurting Hajime. It would be terrible, god... A tear escapes his eye, dropping down his cheek. He didn't even realize it, holding onto himself and praying for Hajime's safety.

It isn't until he hears the bathroom door open that Nagito realizes what's going on. His self deprecation is hitting him again. And yet, Hajime goes to cradle him in his arms, as if only they matter in this world. "Nagito, it is not your fault." Hajime kisses his cheek before whispering, "I loved every single second of it. It was worth it."

His whole self almost melts, sighing shakily as he tightens his hold around Hajime, hoping for the best today. He wants a single day where there is no pain or despair, only hope. Nagito only just wants hope and Hajime today. He prays to every star in this galaxy that nothing ever destroys this moment.

"Why else would I let you have sex with me if I didn't love you so much?" Hajime smiles before giving Nagito a small kiss on his nose.

_I guess he's right..._

No more self deprecation today... He really needs to get up. The bed squeaks slightly as he sits up along with Hajime, and of course, the boy's eyebrows furrowed as the pain spread throughout his body.

It was definitely very... good.

He stood up along with Hajime, and he tries his best to appear like he wasn't almost limping. "Shouldn't you take a shower?" Hajime brings up, noticing how he's been with Nagito most of the time these past one or two days. Nagito perks up, his eyebrows raising, "Oh right!" He feels giddiness prick at him as the thought came to his head. Giving Hajime a smile, he says, "We should take one together."

"W-wait.. what?" Hajime almost chokes out, because this guy is way too flirty towards him. Nagito knows he needs to tone down the flirting, but it was just too cute to see Hajime getting so flustered like he was now.  
He might also be half serious about the taking a shower together thing...

Nagito stays silent, glancing off to the side as the air is very tense. "Were.. you serious?" Hajime breathes out, and he kind of almost backs down. He gives a carefree laugh towards Hajime, stating, "Yes, I was serious."

He gulps kind of awkwardly, shifting on his side and trying to not focus on the pain in his bottom. "I-I mean, we could if you want..." Hajime mumbles, trying not to sound excited about it.

Nagito's expression lights up, a smile coming onto his face. "Wow, Hajime!" He laughs in a joking matter, "I didn't know you wanted to see me naked so bad."

Hajime's face goes completely red, embarrassment growing in him and making him vulnerable. "I-I saw you naked last night! Sh-shut up!"

He almost feels excited, really. Taking a shower with the boy he truly loves with all of his heart... this truly was a very hopeful day so far. Nagito just hopes that nothing bad will come from all this good luck.

Oh well. Nagito could think about that later. Hajime grasps his hand, pulling him up before he even realizes it. "Soo.. are we going to take one?" Nagito laughs awkwardly, not believing that Hajime would agree so quickly.

"Y-yeah.." Hajime rubs at his neck through anxiousness, realizing what he just agreed to. He was going to take a shower with- Nagito Komaeda. What a... great day to be on Jabberwock Island.

Nagito, on the other hand, was very eager and not at all nervous about the thought. The boy is absolutely gorgeous, and he would get every chance he got to see his pretty body. He would jump at the opportunity to even be in the presence of the other boy.

To Nagito, Hajime was the _most_ beautiful, hopeful human he's ever had the chance to meet. Even the idea of Hajime knowing who he even was made him fill up with adrenaline. The fact that the boy let him do such intimate things to him because he loved him, was something Nagito almost couldn't believe.

So of course when the most hopeful person on this island agrees to such a bold and daring thing such as showering together, he couldn't stop the flurry of emotions he felt at that moment.

"Thank you, Hajime.." He smiles at Hajime as if he was about to die from pure euphoria. As much as he was also excited for it, he laughs at Nagito, "It's not a really big deal, you know."

"I do love you, Nagito." Hajime discloses, grasping Nagito's cold hands into his, filling his body with the familiar yet shivering warmth.

_Yes. If only Hajime would know how much I loved him as well... I don't know why he would ever love trash like me, because I absolutely deserve ever ounce of hate the others gave me, but he's giving me more love than I ever would of thought of receiving! It's way too much..._

* * *

Hajime flops down on the bed, a towel around his waist that was barely covering his body. "We should start to get ready to leave the cottage soon," Nagito mumbles, starting to dress himself into his normal everyday attire. "I think the rest of the Ultimates are still trying to find where you are."

"Wait, why?" Hajime perks up at the statement, and Nagito sighs out, "I had to lie and say that you probably weren't in your cottage." He finishes pulling his hand through the left sleeve of his green jacket and goes to Hajime, who is covered in nothing but a towel.

He hears a hum out of the boy as they close the conversation, and two seconds later, Nagito takes his grip onto the towel, pulling it off which causes Hajime's cheeks to darken immediately.

The lucky student pretends as if he doesn't notice, for the sake of exiting the cottage as soon as possible. He quickly dresses Hajime, enjoying how Hajime would blush slightly when his hand touched his skin slightly as he put each piece of clothing on him.

Afterwards, the boy presses a soft kiss onto Hajime's nose, drinking in all his reactions like they are water. _Ah, Hajime is.. just perfect. Too perfect for him._

He pats his head in content, before standing up and making his way to the door. "Okay, let's go now." Nagito reaches out his hand to Hajime for him to grab. "I thought you didn't want the others to see us doing this kind of stuff." Hajime frowns, and he feels himself sink.

"O-oh, do you not want anyone else to know...?" He sighs, dropping his hand down slowly back to his side. "I could see why, since I'm a worthless piece of trash-" Hajime stands up quick, almost falling over, before intertwining their fingers together.

"I d-didn't say that!" Hajime assured, before squeezing his hand. With his other hand, he opens the door, exiting the cottage. He takes quick glances to the left and right before making their way to the restaurant.

They past nobody on the way, as expected. The two boys slept in and seeing anybody in the restaurant was pretty unlikely. Nagito sped up, jittery from the adrenaline coursing through him. Hajime giggles, his hand squeezing his, "You're pretty eager, Nagito."

"Sorry, Hajimee.." A smile comes onto his face, facing Hajime for a second, but continuing to speed up. "I slept really well last night."

"I did as well.." Hajime mumbles softly, a deep huff escaping him. They reach the doors of the restaurant, Nagito suddenly breaking as he wheezes, "I-I forgot how bad m-my... stamina is."

Hajime, not knowing what to do, squeezes his hand in reassurance. He chuckles as Nagito pants, trying to catch his breath, and when he does, he pushes the doors open. The two boys expect the restaurant to be completely empty, absolutely not a single Ultimate there, but there is one person, sitting at a table alone, devouring food up.

"Oh, hey Akane." Hajime greets, taking a seat at an empty table with the lucky student. Her head rises up at the interruption, murmuring out a quick, "Good morning," before immediately going back to her plate of food.

Akane's head snaps back up, noticing the two of them sitting next to each other. "Hhmm.. you two seem kind of suspicious lately..." She squints her eyes at them, before Nagito lets out a choked cough. "What do you mean?" Nagito asks, his heart pumping fast in his chest. "It's just that both of you are with each other a lot recently." Akane says while shoving food into her mouth.

"Oh." Hajime nervously laughs, standing up quickly to take his exit away from the situation. He goes over to get them both breakfast, thinking to himself that Nagito can handle this.

Meanwhile, Nagito is having a tough choice deciding whether he should go out and tell Akane or not. _Is she the right person to tell?_

"Ahaha.. Owari-san..." Nagito starts, leaning over the table slightly as if trying to make sure her and her only hears this. "Y-you are the second person we are telling this too.." He avoids eye contact, knowing that making eye contact would be the end of him.

"Hm, something wrong?" Akane pauses as she realizes Nagito has gotten serious. The lucky student raises his hands up in a polite manner to shrug it off, "No! There's nothing wrong!" He looks off to the side, almost blurting out a self deprecating comment about himself before noticing he needs to get to the point.

"Me and Hajime are... d-dating.." Nagito covers his face slightly to somewhat hide the embarrassment he is feeling. Akane lets out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god, I thought you were planning on murdering him." She goes on, "With all that time you spent around him, it didn't cross my mind that you were just dating him." The ultimate gymnast goes back to chomping down food, "Congrats, dude."

Nagito is almost shocked at the reply, turning his head back to face her. "Wait, you aren't upset?" Akane laughs at the reaction, "Sure, I'm surprised, but upset? No. Hajime could date whoever he wants to, even if he chose to be with a crazy hope obsessed dude."

"Hm, thanks Owari-san." He smiles back down, filled with joy at the fact that someone didn't hate him for being gay. Hajime was safe, a highly ultimate like him shouldn't be bullied for being with trash like him.

Just his luck.. he hopes that the result is the same for everybody else, but he knows deep down, there might be one or two people who disagree because they hate him with a burning passion.

He's guessing Hiyoko is going to definitely say some rude insulting comment of how Hajime chose to be with a disgusting piece of trash like me, and if he's wrong, he will actually stop talking about hope for the a whole week. Really.

_That would be pretty hard to do though..._

Fuyuhiko seems to be loosening up recently and getting along with everyone as well.. As expected of an Ultimate! Nagito was just so full of absolute joy for all of his classmates, but they all hate him...

He feels a figure tap his shoulder and notices Hajime holding two plates next to him. Smiling to Hajime, he takes the plate that his lover was holding out to him. His eyes light up as he realizes what he got.

"Is that.. a bagel?" Nagito giggles, picking up the bagel and taking a bite out of it. "How did you know I like bagels?"

Hajime sighs, sitting next to him. "You mentioned before you liked bagels." He says, almost going to kiss his forehead. A figure moving out of the corner of his eyes stop him; he forgot Akane was here.

Nagito whispers to Hajime, "I told Akane that we were dating." The ahoge boy gasps quietly, surprised that Nagito was going to tell the others about their relationship. He continues, "She was completely fine with it. Ahaha... I'm kind of surprised.." He laughs quietly, looking down at his hands.

"Maybe you were wrong about everyone hating you." Hajime chuckles, holding Nagito's hand and rubbing circles into his knuckles. "As much as I would like to believe that, it is very hard to believe that anybody would like trash like me.." Nagito groans, taking more bites out of his bagel, "Except you, Hajime.. you are too kind."

"I like you because of you, Nagito. I can't even begin to imagine a future without you in it.." Hajime takes his face into his hands, looking him into the eyes.

"Hmm, Hajime.. maybe you should rethink your standards." Nagito laughs and kisses his nose, before going back to his food, feeling much more confident about telling the others.

The boy with an ahoge huffs, frowning as he murmurs, "My standards are fine, thank you very much."

They continue eating with a few words here and there but happily, the two boys mostly just cared for the comfort of each others presence. Akane left only a few minutes afterwards, as she told them that she had training to do with Nekomaru.

Now, that they were alone, thinking to themselves, they thought what they should do for free time since there was basically nothing else to do.

"Ah, Hajime.." Nagito starts, looking down at his empty plate, "Do you want to go to the library?" He gives him a closed eye smile, hoping for Hajime to say yes.

_The library is one of my favorite places on Jabberwock Island to go, because of the fact that it's very clean. Also, it's just very relaxing in there. Maybe.. Hajime will say yes?_

"Hm, okay!" Hajime nods, taking their empty plates off to go clean in the kitchen while Nagito glances out of the window on the side of the restaurant. It is a very pretty day outside, but he knows Hajime doesn't like to swim that much. To be honest, Nagito probably shouldn't go swimming with Hajime... he doesn't know when or where his bad luck would strike.

As they head out, they pass Fuyuhiko who almost looks troubled but knowing him, Nagito has a feeling if he approached him, the baby gangster would only get pissed at him.

He sighed as he thought about the last class trial. Nagito could understand why Fuyuhiko is trying so hard to change and become a better person. He sees himself in Fuyuhiko in that one aspect, as he is also trying to change himself. Nagito felt absolute despair as he realizes that after losing Peko, he is trying so hard to redeem himself. The hope boy couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like to loose Hajime, but he probably shouldn't compare their relationship to Peko and Fuyuhiko's...

Peko and Fuyuhiko are both childhood friends, while he is almost 100% sure that Hajime and him met the second he got to this killing school trip. Unless there was some kind of school memories he lost..?

_No.. he wouldn't want to even approach me before all of this._

The boy next to him asks suddenly, "Nagito, are you okay?" He jumps at the abrupt voice, awkwardly laughing.

"I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff.." Nagito spoke, hoping to not worry the boy. He really wasn't lying, because he actually was just deep in thought. The lucky student couldn't help it honestly, as he has always been the type of person to zone out at random times.

He smiles at Hajime, trusting that he understood.

"What are you thinking about?" Hajime hums, walking alongside him and kicking rocks at the ground. He eyeballed the rocks as they rolled forward, and Nagito almost gets distracted.

He coughs, "Do you think we knew each other before this killing school trip?" Hajime pauses, his step faltering. "U-umm.." He stutters, trying to give any thought to his question, "I don't remember..."

"I mean, didn't Monokuma like take away our school memories? I wonder what we were like before this all happened.." Nagito pokes at his chin in curiosity, attempting to bring back any memories of him knowing Hajime, but nothing came up.

"I'm almost positive that you and I were destined to meet.." Hajime gushes, smiling at what felt like the gods above. If Nagito and him have met before this, he would have approached him first out of curiosity of the mysterious energy radiating out of him. Ever since he has gotten on this island, he was always drawn to Nagito because the boy always seemed the most interesting to him. At first, he didn't know why, and he thought he was strange for this. Now that they were lovers, he has realized the explanation for his views.

"As I have always felt enticed by your presence, I have a suspicion that we were destined to cross paths." Hajime sighs in bliss, more relieved than ever at grasping the answer to this mystery.

"What are you? Super High School Level Dumbass?" Nagito scoffs, shocking Hajime greatly, "Why would someone as great as you be enticed by someone like me? I'm so ugly and trashy." He had a hunch that Nagito was rolling his eyes at him, but it didn't bother him.

"Nagito-" Hajime blurts out, before he heard a shout from a couple feet away. "There you are!" He hears Kazuichi call, running towards them before almost colliding into him. "Where have you been!?" Kazuichi shakes his shoulders immensely, not giving a single shit about personal space.

"Kazuichi, I'm going to have to tell you.." Hajime starts, "To give me a little space." Nagito gives him a wave, trying to be nice, but Kazuichi fails to notice it.

"Hm? Oh!" Kazuichi says, taking his hands off his shoulders and stepping back slightly. "We have been looking for you all day!" Kazuichi blabbers.

"I was at the restaurant just a few minutes ago.." Hajime mentions, before Nagito comes in and says, "He overslept, I'm so sorry. It was my fault."

"Why would this be your fault?" Kazuichi curiously asked, leaving Nagito flustered as he thought about last night. "Oh.. n-nothing." Nagito laughs awkwardly, hesitating.

"Um, ok nevermind then.." Kazuichi speaks slowly, turning back to Hajime and initiating in a short conversation. Nagito looks down at Hajime's chest, grateful that he placed hickeys on his chest instead of his neck where it would be visible.

"Bye, Hajime! And Nagito, I guess. Don't forget about later!" Kazuichi waves to them, running off to who knows where. Nagito hums in curiosity, "What's happening later?"

"Oh, Kazuichi just wants to take me to Rocketpunch Market later to get something to impress Sonia.." Hajime explains, unleashing a chuckle from Nagito, "I don't think Sonia-san is interested.."

"Me too... He should really go for someone else." Hajime laughs, causing Nagito's heart rate to speed up. The library was only not too far from where they were currently, so they ended the conversation there, not having anything else to say.

They saw the lights shining from outside the windows of the library as they got closer. It doesn't seem like anybody else is in there, so that's good..

"So, Hajime.." Nagito says, continuing to stare at the ground, "I think I'm ready."

The slightly shorter boy walking alongside him blushes at the comment, replying, "What do you mean?"

"To tell the others about u-us.." Nagito whispers, opening the doors to the library. To be honest, after Akane acted so normal about them being together, Nagito felt way more confident in the other ultimates' reactions. He was still wary about a few of the others, but the lucky student can't expect to get everything he wants.

"Whenever you are ready, Nagito." Hajime says, deciding he's finished as he pulls them both inside the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for 2021, i wish, my lord and savior, nagito komaeda, to come from the fictional world to this reality. hope. amen :P  
> happy new year!!!


	5. Chapter 5 - EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Nagito reveal the news to the rest of their classmates after a lot of thought was put into it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told myself,, "no more smut" and i wrote MORE SMUT. anyways, enjoy.  
> -
> 
> if im correct tho, theres two more chapters left to write! yayayay to me :)
> 
> now another badly written chapter by the one and only, nxgitoes 😌

***THIRD PERSON VIEW* nagito's thoughts**

He giggled like a child, dragging Hajime by the arm to a bookshelf and swung a book out swiftly. "Do you know this book, Hajime?" Nagito asked, glancing up at the brunette and running his finger along the spine of the book.

Hajime leaned in closer, almost daring Nagito to put his head upon his warm shoulder but not risking to try. He heard every breath he released as the boy spoke, "Ah, I don't think I know this book.."

_Oh god.. I want to kiss him._

Nagito turned the book carefully as if it were fragile. "This book is about a killing game just like ours except in a kingdom.. and they are trapped mostly by society. The choices are to either kill someone to escape and be hated by everybody in the world or die slowly, fearing your sanity," Nagito continued, "It's scary how fearful we are of society and its normalities. You could easily kill somebody and escape, but the downside would be that everybody despises you. Many people would just choose to die a slow painful death because there's no way they could kill someone. That reminds me of our current situation.. fearing our lives and sanity here..."

Hajime furrowed his eyebrows, looking perplexed for a moment. The albino then put his hand on his shoulder in reassurance and laughs, "The book was pretty bad but it reminds me of this situation. Everybody hates me because I.."

The lucky student quiets down at the end of his statement, his whole body suddenly freezing in place and his heart rate increasing.

 _I've_ _almost forgotten about that.. I attempted murder on this island to get this killing game started... It's all my fault._

He gulps down a lump in his throat, voice cracking as he whispered, "Right. I'm sorry... I'll shut up."

Until.. he feels a hand against his. "No no.. I understand. Mistakes were made, it's alright..." A figure drew him into an embrace, a gentle hand running through his messy yet soft hair.

Nagito let himself be greedy and tightened his grip onto the ultimate's back. He felt wetness against his cheek, dampening the white shirt under him before realizing he was crying.

"I love you, Hajime.." He mumbles with a scratchy voice.

He could hear the smile in the other's voice as he murmured, "I-I love you too, Nagito-kun.." At that moment, his heart _melted_ at the mention of an honorific in his name. He knew he didn't deserve it... but god did it make him whimper in joy.

An elated tear slides down his cheek, and the albino nuzzles his face into his built chest, smelling only _Hajime._

What did Nagito do to deserve this special treatment? He felt like a burden, but Hajime keeps reassuring him that he's not...

"Do I need to write you an essay of why you are so amazing, Nagito?" Hajime questioned, and he would have taken that as a joke if it didn't sound _so_ serious. The lucky student whines, speaking nothing in response and holding him tighter.

That moment in the library was one he would truly cherish if he... ever escaped with Hajime by his side.

* * *

He collapsed on his bed, yawning as darkness filled his line of sight. It was almost nighttime now; the day being spent at the library was genuinely exciting unlike the usual environment of the place being calm and peaceful, they definitely had a thrilling time. Nagito picked up on a giggle of laughter from the brunette on the other side of the room, who suddenly pecked his forehead promptly.

A smile arose on his now rosy face, going to grab his chubby cheeks and smooching his Hajime.

A blush filled the brunette's face and tried to turn away before he could notice, but it was already too late. He's just too adorable...

_My.. Hajime...~_

"Hajimmeeeee!" The lucky student exclaimed, "I'm boreedd~!" Nagito swung his legs up in the air, trying to relieve boredom but failing to.

Hajime smiled fondly at the albino if only to comfort the boy. The brunette laughed cheerfully, "Nagito-kun, how are you not tired?"

Honestly, the lucky student didn't really know, but he felt the need to spend all the time in the world with Hajime as if he could lose him the next moment.

"I am. I just am not ready to go to sleep.. or else," Nagito smiled smugly, "I will miss you.. even in my _sleep~..._ " His favorite time of the day was making the brunette flush in embarrassment. It filled him with more joy than anything else, even more than hope.

As expected, his Hajime's cheeks tinted pink, but he didn't let his guard down. "I.. I mean, we could a-always find something to do.." The flushed boy spoke pretty calmly despite his disheveled appearance.

_That won't do.._

"Yeah.. do you want to make out?~" Nagito questioned boastfully, the only goal being to tease him. Truthfully though, it would be nice to spend a little time devouring the boy's lips again.

The boy blushed even more, spluttering, "D-do you always- have to be th-this bold?!" He only shrugged, grabbing his tie by the hand and pulling him close so that their noses almost caressed.

Nagito grinned at the expression that emerged on his face. That shocked yet eager expression was something he definitely wanted to see again. So he did it.

He smashed his lips against his lover's own, erupting a low moan from the bottom of his throat. Hajime's hands shook subtly as he grasped onto the clean white shirt, making it wrinkle in his hold. His lips moved slowly against the warm, plump lips that he loved so much; a sigh escaped his quivering lips. Nagito ran his tongue across the bottom lip of his love, making him shiver from the contact. Once he opened up, the albino smirked and licked into his mouth hotly.

Continuing for several minutes, Nagito couldn't get enough of him. _His Hajime~.._ The words repeated in his head, reminding himself of the fact that the boy below him was all his..

_Mine..._

They separated after a long period of exchanging kisses back and forth. The brunette chuckled, squeezing him in a snug hug. "You are just the cutest boyfriend in the world..!" Nagito giggled softly, patting his back comfortably.

"B-boyfriend-?" The ultimate stuttered in.. _shock?_

"Are we not.. boyfriends?" Nagito paused, hesitating because of the tone of Hajime's voice.

"W-what!? No no, we ARE! It's just that I got startled when you called me that.." Hajime mumbled, ceasing his worries. He almost believed that Hajime didn't want to be his boyfriend for a second..

He embraced Hajime, kissing his cheek excitedly and eliciting another blush out of the brunette. "Let's tell everyone," Nagito whispered against the skin of his lover. The boy underneath him shuddered from the hot breath fanning on his cheek.

"Okay.." Hajime inhaled deeply, and once they fell asleep, they never realized.. what was awaiting.

* * *

" _...ak..e.. up.._ " A voice whispered in his ear, and he could feel slight presses against his forehead.

Despite the warmth that spread through his body, he was not ready to get up so he buried himself deeper in the sheets.

"M _mmmm_... noooo~..." The albino murmured, his hair ruffling as he pushed deeper into the comfort of the soft mattress.

"As cute as you look right now, baby.. we need to get up." The boy mouths at his earlobe, emitting a soft moan from Nagito as he pushes the brunette away lightheartedly. "Stopppp, Hajime.. I'm trying to sleeepp~..." He slurs his words, getting more sleepy as time passes.

"Okay.. I'm going to have _no choice..."_

_Hm? What did he say..?_

Nagito lifts his head for a moment and sighs, "W-what does that mean?" He sinks his head back into the pillow, but before he can even react, Hajime clings onto the lucky student's arm and pulls him, attempting to get him out of bed.

" **Hey!** S-stop that-!" Nagito yelps, sensing his body being close to the edge of the bed and grasping onto Hajime's arm that was on his own. "Y-you're going to make me fall _off_ this bed!" He exclaims, staring into Hajime's olive-green eyes and noting slight excitement in those usually impassive eyes.

The brunette smiled, ruffling his already messy hair. "That's the point," He giggled cheerfully, "If you don't want to fall off, then get up."

_This- man is out of his mind.._

He sluggishly sat up in the bed, stretching his muscles and joints as he yawned once again.

Shooting a glare at Hajime, he growled, "Are you _happy_ now?" In response, the lucky student got a pleased nod out of the ahoge boy who bounced on the bed next to him. Why is Hajime so enthusiastic today?

Nagito continues, pulling himself out of the warm bed, "What's up with you?" He resists the urge to tackle Hajime once he saw the smug smile radiating off the boy's face.

"I'm.." Hajime starts, almost appearing to be zoned out but then he smiles, "I'm pretty excited, you could say.."

Nagito urges Hajime to continue, not satisfied with the answer. The brunette blushes slightly, hesitating, "I'm just stoked to let everybody know that you're mine.."

The lucky student leans in and gently puts a hand on Hajime's cheek, rubbing circles on the soft skin. "You mean that _you're_ mine? I claimed you as my own once I laid adorable lovebites on your neck-"

The boy gulped, cutting him off, " **Okay-** y-you can be quiet _now.._ " Nagito was greedy. There was no question about it. He was so eager to let everybody know that someone like him claimed the brunette boy as his..

He shouldn't be greedy... it's _wrong_ for somebody like him -- to be so selfish and give into his own desires.

_I... I feel like I should be guilty for feeling greedy, but it doesn't affect me all that much.._

Nagito grins maniacally, unaware of the outlandish glance the other was giving him.

The albino stumbled out of bed and his legs almost gave out. He heard Hajime giggle, but the boy ignored it; he wanted to punt him for forcing him to awake from slumber.

_I hope he doesn't wake me up this early every day.._

He faces the brunette boy, who is now smiling to himself and buttoning his shirt. Nagito can't believe he loves this idiot..

* * *

"Nagito!" He turned his head towards the source of the voice to see nobody but.. _Kazuichi?_

_Huh? Doesn't he.. hate me?_

The pink-haired guy jogged up to him, wheezing and breath ragged as he tried to catch up to the lucky student.

"U _hh_ _.._ " The boy pauses, confuzzled on why Kazuichi was so insistent on speaking to him.

He grabs onto his shoulder, squeezing it a little too tight for comfort, slightly tugging at him. Nagito's eyebrow furrow at the gesture.

"Do you need something from a nobody like me, Souda-kun?" Smiling, he hopes that maybe someone would finally take him up on his 'being a stepping stone' offer but then he remembers Hajime..

_How.. would Hajime feel? Would he be glad? Would he finally be with the one he truly loves.. Chiaki?_

_No no.. don't think like that... Hajime 'does' deserve somebody better than him, but he's not like.. playing with his feelings, right?_

"Nagito..?" A hand appears in front of his face, snapping and pulling him out of his distant thoughts. He's quick to apologize, "Oh! Sorry, Souda-kun! Did I ignore you? Do you want to tie me up again? Perhaps maybe kill me to make hope shine ever brighter?! It's all scum like me deserv-"

"Don't go acting all.. crazy again! I just want to talk to you about something, and I'm not going to like.. k-kill you!" Kazuichi yelps, slowly starting to back away from the luckster as if he would lunge at him.

Nagito sighs in a fake disappointed tone. It makes sense that the ultimates wouldn't want to even do something _that_ ridiculous. Technically though, he's trying to get better for Hajime so he just backs off. "My deepest apologies, Souda-kun.. Proceed with what you wish to say."

He appears almost hesitant, rubbing at his arm in a worrisome rhythm. Nagito observes his body language carefully, and he realizes that he's nervous. It's pretty expected of Kazuichi, but the lucky student finds it bizarre that he looks relatively _timid._

"R-right.. well, um," The boy in the jumpsuit closes his mouth, then opens it, then closes it yet again, "I think I might like somebody other than Miss Sonia..."

_Well._

_That was unexpected._

He chuckles light-heartedly. "Really, I never thought I would see the day where Souda-kun is more interested in another girl than Nevermind-san!" Nagito is practically jumping in excitement, since this brought him.. _yes,_ a lot of hope.

"It's not a.. girl." He heard him mumble, and his mind short-circuits.

_Not a girl..? Who else...?_

"Gundham..." As if reading his mind, Kazuichi replied grimly. This was the last thing he was excepting, but in the end, this still brought Nagito so much hope!

"Oh, Souda-kun! That's great! Does he know?" Nagito blurts out, then he mentally facepalms. That was a stupid question. Of course, Gundham doesn't know, because if he did, he wouldn't even be mentioning this to him.

_Wait. Why is he telling me this?_

"What does this have to do with me though? Not to be rude! Just curious." He asks, hoping that he doesn't make him do anything too absurd, such as spying on Gundham or something.

Kazuichi coughs, low in his chest. He sees his adam's apple shift in his throat, and then he swallowed, "I just wanted advice since.. you and Hajime are dating."

_Wha-_   
_..._

"Wait- HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Nagito chokes, his voice rising a little too high. The pink-haired boy flinches under his gaze, a little surprised at the sudden outburst. Panic flooded his mind as thoughts rapidly filled his head.

_God, how does he know?! How many people know- oh my god.._

_What do people think of this? Do they think I'm a disgusting human being for basically forcing Hajime into a romantic relationship with me or am I overreacting-?_

Kazuichi grabs his shoulders with unreal strength that came out of nowhere. Probably from being the Ultimate Mechanic.. His grip tightens as he states, "Calm down, insane guy.. I heard from Akane and like, you do you, man.."

_Ah.. Akane. I probably shouldn't have told anyone yet.._

_Wait, he supports us-_

Nagito gulps as he tries to grasp the idea of people being genuinely supportive of trash like him being in an intimate relationship with an ultimate. Although, he couldn't.

"Ah.. Souda-kun, uhh... t-thank you? For being supportive of us- I'm genuinely sorry, but I can't even imagine why someone would not care that one of their fellow Ultimates is in a relationship with someone as filthy as me.." Nagito stutters awkwardly, holding onto himself as to be more comfortable in this awkward situation.

Kazuichi gives him an astonished expression, like to say that what he said was absolutely insane. The mechanic, for the first time, pats his back with amiability and open arms. He gives him a smile with his sharp, pointy teeth that somehow seems more friendly than malicious, and he declares, "You know, Nagito, you aren't a bad guy. You sometimes seem a little on the crazy side, but I mean.. you have good intentions, just in your own weird, twisted way!"

He wraps his arms around himself again, giggling to himself fairly creepily, but in reality, he was just overwhelmed.

"Ahaha.. what kind of bad luck will I experience with such nice comments towards me...?" Nagito asks himself curiously, and as Kazuichi heard, he raised an eyebrow.

"Bad luck?"

"Yeah.. I don't just have good luck! It's like a cycle- if one bad thing happens, there will be something good that comes right after. Those balance it out, and it's kind of like apart of my luck cycle," Nagito clarified, this being the second time he's explained his luck cycle to somebody. The luckster has already gone on to Hajime about his luck cycle, which he believed was just him being paranoid at first, but now the brunette tried to understand him and the cursed luck he's carried all his life.

Sadly, not even _Hope's Peak Academy_ themselves ever uncovered the secret behind Nagito's luck.. The whole reason he somehow got accepted was so they could get a closer look into his so-called luck.

"Oh," Kazuichi seemed at a loss of words, but then he spoke again, "It's weird that you have a whole luck cycle, has it always been that way..?"

The white-haired boy feels a thread of unprompted sweat go down his face- he took a deep breath.. _in, out, in, out..._

Nagito gulps and he mumbles, "Yeah.." His mind drifts off to some childhood memories that are quite familiar yet unfamiliar. The times he felt were so vivid but still so easily forgettable. He remembers a meteorite that caused the death of his parents. It's utterly ironic that he couldn't even remember what his parents even _looked_ like, however, he still mourned them. Nagito wishes that he lived a normal childhood like the rest of the kids, but of course, trash like him doesn't even deserve such special fortunes.

He feels a hand grip his shoulder again, startling him out of his daze and he spins around on his heels in a panic. It's Hajime.

_Where did he come from..?_

The brunette boy smiled at him fondly, eyes flickering to the other boy behind them who is watching confused. With a loving expression, he pulls Nagito into a warm hug, and he immediately melts into the embrace desperately.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it..." He asked softly, rubbing circles into his back. The luckster focused on the sensation, sighing.

_His touches were so comforting.._

Nothing else is said between the two of them, just exchanging gentle hugs and smiles. It was starting to become unpleasant for the shark-toothed boy though as he shifted his weight shyly. Kazuichi awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck. "Hey uhh," He chuckled nervously, "I would rather not be the third wheel, so like Nagito, we can talk about that thing I mentioned later, bye!"

Hajime nuzzled his face into his neck, breathing in his scent. "Mmm.. what was he saying?" He mumbled softly, starting to give light kisses against the lucky student's pale neck.

The luckster giggled as his skin tingled, pushing him away slightly but not enough for it to be rude. Nagito sighs, "I think he was saying that he felt like a third wheel."

Hajime's warming kisses paused, and he faced Nagito's euphoric expression with a curious one planted on his face. "Do we really make people feel like that when around us?" The brunette asked, his eyebrows furrowed in deep consideration before they both stared at each other in the eye, giving each other an unknown face until they both burst out laughing.

The two boys continued shaking with laughter until their lungs hurt and their legs got weak. The boy stared down at him, and he could only wonder what he was thinking before Hajime's lips then met his, and he could only push back against his soft lips, so close yet so far. He pulled off slowly, afraid that he would break, but then Nagito held his face in his hands, giving him the most ecstatic smile that he's ever given.

That's when Nagito knew, he was a goner. He probably couldn't go back to how he was before even if he wanted to. The Ultimate Lucky Student, Nagito Komaeda, was deeply in love with Hajime Hinata and his hope.

He felt selfish. He felt utterly worthless. He felt useless. He knew he was a stepping stone.

So why..

Couldn't he help...

But desire and want Hajime?

When did he decide that he deserved someone as great as Hajime? Don't get him wrong, he doesn't regret making love to Hajime, in fact, he would do it again if the brunette as well wanted to, but he knew himself that he was worthless and didn't deserve such experiences that should be shared between the deepest of lovers.

It felt amazing though... that beat in Nagito's chest that skipped whenever Hajime held his hand or kissed him or even just simply talked to him. He would die a million times if he could experience that for the rest of his life.

Was this a confession that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hajime? _Maybe._ Hajime doesn't have to know that though.

He drags his hand across Hajime's hip bone, feeling the muscles flexing under the skin. The way Hajime shivers afterward kindles a smile onto his face. _Oh,_ how much he loves him... Nagito can't help but admire every single part of Hajime, body and soul. The boy was just too beautiful.

The luckster continues to exhale short breathy sighs as he kissed his cheek repeatedly. The act elicits a coarse laugh from the brunette's throat, and even when it sounded faintly rough, it still sparked joy in his smitten heart.

When he ran his hand under his shirt, fingers tipping on towards his chest, Hajime gulps and somewhat pushes his hand away.

"Nagito-kun," Hajime all but spoke, sounding more like a whisper. Moving in, the white-haired boy embraced his cheek with his hand. A shiver also ran down his own body as Hajime's shuddery hand went to grab at his shirt with an urge. His other hand tightens around the hand on his cheek, pushing it into his warm face. An exhale escapes Nagito, one with struggle.

The brunette murmurs his name again, more ragged and throaty. If only Hajime knew that he had more _plans_ in mind. With his hand still lingering on his cheek, he pressed his lips against Hajime's neck, earning a soft whimper from the brunette. He _shivers._

" _Oh.._ " Nagito whispers, glancing up to find that Hajime's eyes were glazed and teary. "Are you..."

The brunette stares at him, longing for more of the sensation. Yet again, Hajime was here, looking at him with an expression of _only_ pure lust and love.. To show him how much he truly adored him, he would be very happy to do so!

"Hajime! I didn't realize how sex-hungry you were!" He exclaimed joyfully, pulling at his shirt a smudge in anticipation. "It would be _dishonorable_ of me to not show you the respect and praise you deserve.."

"I-" He looks at Nagito awkwardly, seeming embarrassed from the reaction. Hajime then glanced away, coughing to cover up the uneasiness he felt.

The white-haired boy's face shifted into a soft, gentle face, _almost_ as if to relieve the boy from his nervousness. "You want that too, don't you?" Nagito asks, running his thumb along Hajime's chin, staring at his mouth with eagerness.

The brunette inhaled, then exhaled, his eyes only glowing more hazily. "Y-yes," He stuttered, then internally cursed himself for sounding so desperate.

Nagito doesn't say anything about it, as he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He sucks at his neck again, leaving soft kisses all over. He whimpers quietly, only a tad bit embarrassed that they are in the public's view. "How about we go to my cottage?" The luckster continues, and he giggles, "How does that sound, _Hajime_?"

He drags out his name like it's his favorite treat, and he can't get enough of it. He couldn't get enough of this man who somehow stole his heart. Hajime was a dangerous man. For his heart and sanity.

Hajime nods, already too deep into this to back down now. Not like he wanted to. He just wishes he knew this would happen, so he could somehow prepare himself.

* * *

He drags a hand down Hajime's chest, watching as the goosebumps rose on his tan skin. Then he flicks his nipples with his tongue, observing as the brunette grasps onto the sheets, and he only _thinks_ Hajime is trying to contain himself.

"Hajime," The lucky student says, trying to hold in his noises of excitement, "Your body is just so... _beautiful_." Nagito brings the nipple into his wet mouth, sucking on it gently before dragging his teeth along it.

" _Oh-!_ " The brunette starts to whimper, but he tries to hold it back, for some reason.

"Why are you holding in your wonderful noises, baby?" Nagito could only feel himself getting more frustrated because he wanted to see _all_ of him. His body, his soul, all of his pleasure.

Hajime drags out a long whine as Nagito drops his hand down between his legs and palms at his neglecting erection.

_Woah..._

The moan that escaped Hajime's mouth and the way his leg visibly twitched was so arousing. He notices the boy's eyelids flicker slowly, then with the hand not being exerted, he holds Hajime's hand and plants a gentle kiss onto it.

The boy laughs, the sound all bubbly and flourishing, and he couldn't help but tighten his grip on Nagito's hand that was cold yet warm... His warm hands made his whole body shiver. How was it able to do _that_?

And when Nagito looked at him that way, with that _lustful and thirsting look in his eye,_ it was hard to not beg right then and there. His mind was begging for more.

Nagito finally pulls down his boxers, girth springing out and practically taunting him as the pre-cum gushed at the tip. A smirk comes onto his face though when his thumb made contact with the slit, and a moan escaped Hajime.

A drop smears on Nagito's thumb, and he brings it to his smug lips to lick it clean. He knows Hajime _loves_ it when he teases him. It certainly brought an exciting reaction for Nagito too, as his pants felt awfully tight.

He pulled his hips towards him, drawing his face closer to the length. Nagito still couldn't believe how long his partner was. It was almost intimidating. Yet, the white-haired boy who was rather hard couldn't carry any shame left. With that in mind, he ran his tongue down the base of the dick, gawking as it jerked at the unexpected wetness.

He felt Hajime's eyes on him. Those fond and caring eyes. . . The brunette watched as he took his whole cock into his mouth slowly, as his eyes were more watery. Honestly, it was a whole pleasureful sight for him. Nagito grew more at ease afterward, quickly bobbing his head on the boy's cock, who in turn, grabs at his fluffy hair with fragile hands.

Gasps and moans injected the air, both of them relieved at eventually being able to connect again after a long day-

" _Mmm-!_ " Nagito moaned brokenly as a hand abruptly clasped onto his cock through the fabric, causing the cock to hit the back of his throat. He pulled off promptly, coughing and wheezing as his eyes teared up.

"Nagito!" The brunette sat up once he heard the coughing, "Are you okay?!" It was kind to hear that Hajime cared about him enough to ask this, but Nagito felt fine in all certainty.

The luckster nodded, and finally, bracing himself this time before taking him into his mouth once more.

Shortly after, Hajime's pleasurable moans and grunts rang out through the pants that Nagito was releasing. Of course, Nagito was already prepared for this, but what he wasn't ready for, was when the brunette started thrusting into his mouth. 

Nagito attempted to hold back a gag reaching from the bottom of his throat, but it was too much. Unfortunately, his throat tightened around his cock, only resulting in the boy shoving deeper into his warmness.

His dick twitched at that, and he lowers a hand to his boxers, gradually palming himself. It was a _slow_ process, to merely tease himself. Possibly, if he moans enough, the vibrations will drive Hajime crazy to the point that he comes in his mouth.

_Yes.. yes. I want him to do it._

A slight warmth settled at the bottom of his stomach, his hips thrusting slightly as he worked himself over. His moans stifled as his face was pushed into his cock. It stimulated the boy above him more as he squirmed.

As much as he wants to continue this, he's getting close. He wanted him to come in his mouth, but he didn't want to come before Hajime! The luckster needs another _plan_. Nagito squeezes Hajime's wrist to hopefully send out a signal, which he picks up on. The brunette comes to a stop, panting harsher than ever.

It took a moment for the white-haired boy to gather himself before he sat up, pulling himself out. Once he hits cold air, he couldn't help but visibly shiver.

Nagito also gathered up his courage, and he shakingly moves to sit closer so their cocks were pushed against each other.

_What a sight..._

With a piercing gaze upon him, he glanced at Hajime for a moment. His face was incredibly flushed and focused on the view.

Finally, Nagito spared them both as he wrapped his warm hand around the two lengths. Hajime's cock twitched at the touch, moaning quietly with a gasp. It was already so wet, the pre-cum seeming to be leaking down like wildfire. There was _so muc_ h of it, combined with the saliva coating the brunette's length.

Hajime starts to quietly chant his name under his breath, indirectly begging him to go on. That cut it for him. Nagito began to stroke them, as slow as he could, spurring Hajime to curse between his teeth. Starting to murmur swears weakly, the brunette thrusts his hips to achieve higher momentum.

The lucky student allows him, his hand moving faster on their two cocks and stroking them with minor rhythm.

Given that, he continued to stroke them as he kisses him delicately yet passionately, whispering sweet nothings against his red-bitten lips.

Their releases came soon after, along with the silent, pleased moans that were emitted.

* * *

He felt especially kind today, more than happy to clean up the mess. Nagito grins as he dabs the damp rag across their bodies, ridding them of the sticky fluid and sweat gathered on their skin. He also decided that he would treat Hajime to a bath as well, but the boy looked exceedingly close to passing out.

Still, he couldn't avoid whispering, "I hope you're up for a bath," He noticed Hajime nod at him dazed and only laughed, "Of course, right."

The luckster, without another word, leaves the room to start the bathtub. He made sure to keep it warm as Nagito has never seen anybody who preferred cold baths. That's something that crazy people enjoyed, and he was _not_ a psychopath.

Even if he seemingly _was_ a psychopath, surely, he was just a psychopath who loved his boyfriend.

He exited the bathroom, heading over to the sweaty body, and lifted him. In bridal style.

Hajime mumbles complaints about how this position was "weird" or "awkward", despite them already doing _it_ in many different positions. He simply smiles at the boy.

Nagito then places him in the tub, emerging him into the warm water. With a pat on his head, the white-haired boy sits across him, sighing as the heat surrounds him.

He registers a damp hand grab him and glances up to notice that the brunette was staring at him with a rather fond expression. They both giggle, the sound closer to a breathy, inaudible inhale and exhale. 

For the next thirty minutes, they washed and thoroughly cleaned each other; it was the most peaceful silence they have had all day.

* * *

About half the day is already deemed over as soon as they left the cottage. They had one place in mind when they were heading out.

The restaurant.

The walkways were vacant of people, implicating that Hajime and Nagito were probably going to be the last two students to show up for dinner. As expected, since they were bathing each other for so long. Once they reached the foot of the staircase, both boys could already hear the chatter of noise coming from within the restaurant. 

Bracing themselves, they went on up the stairs, striding into the restaurant. Three pairs of eyes immediately landed on them upon entering. _Chiaki_ , _Akane_ , and _Kazuichi_.

"Sup, Hank! Nagi!" Akane shouts, her hand soaring up to wave at them profusely. Nekomaru, who was next to her, greeted them as well once he saw them.

Hajime only grumbles, "It's _Hajim_ e, is it that hard to remember?" Frankly, Nagito's noticed how annoyed he gets at a lot of things, but there wasn't much someone could do about it. They go to take their seat at an open table, wishing to be away from the rest of the abnormal students. They would sit with Chiaki, but she was sitting with Sonia and Gundham. There was nothing wrong with them, but Gundham's dialect... confused him. They could also choose to sit with Kazuichi, but currently, his new realization of this crush was probably going to be making him all chatty.

Undoubtedly, people are presumably suspicious about why Nagito and Hajime have been around each other so often recently, but an explanation will resolve those concerns. 

Nagito decided that now was an acceptable time to bring it up. It was dinner time, everyone was here, and the Ultimates appeared to be in a good mood.

"Not to be a bother to you all, but I have something I would like to discuss," He spoke, the voice certainly capturing people's attention. Everyone's head perked up at the white-haired boy who was now laughing awkwardly to himself.

"It's not like I am reaching out for validation," Nagito continued, "But I sense that I should let everyone know." His eyes wandered around the room to detect any sign of a reaction, and he saw Chiaki shoot him a thumbs up.

As always, he sends the gamer a carefree smile, feeling more confident than usual. It was always reassuring to receive such encouragement despite not deserving it.

"Hajime and I are together," He lets out a cough, feeling the need to specify more "A romantic relationship, to be precise." The white-haired boy felt a hand rub circles onto his thigh and realized it was Hajime trying to ease him.

It was silent for a moment, the only sound being the air conditioner whirling. Nagito shivered underneath the coolness, goosebumps cascading on skin.

Yet, another voice rang out through that stillness, "Wow! Really?" He spun around to discover Sonia, her hands pressed against each other, eyes sparkling curiously. The wave of approval and cheers soon became the topic of dinner, and somehow, even Hiyoko was a bit more friendly too.

"Good job, big bro Hajime!" She boasted, Mahiru and her doing some kind of fistbump, "But, it's pretty miserable that you chose the crazy cancer patient to be with!"

_Yep, there it is._

He seemed to put a bit too much faith in the traditional dancer, but it's plainly obvious that she will never resist being mean.

Nagito chuckled softly, "Ah, I know. Scum like me is the worst."

That comment earned him a slap on the back of the head from his partner, who growled, "Stop putting yourself down! It's frustrating, and you're wrong."

"Sorry, Hajime," He sighed, feeling not at all apologetic for the remark. Nagito believed he was right, but of course, Hajime didn't need to know that.

At least everyone was having a good time. They all seemed eager about the relationship and even volunteered to help put together a party for the two. But, with his self-deprecating thoughts, the idea of actually having people congratulating him for his recent relationship with another Ultimate was a little awkward.

He declined politely, barely having a second thought about it. After all, just the fact that they were being this enthusiastic about it was enough for him. For a minute, it was merely peaceful as an unknown emotion filled his body. Worthiness.

Nagito has never felt such sentiment, but it simmered deep in him and grew deliberately. He's always felt worthless, but just maybe, having hope in himself wasn't so unpleasant at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is nowwww march 1st :P  
> -  
> i wrote half of it in like january and the rest during february and march. im such a lazy bitch 😩 fr tho, im sorry for being late with updates- i get unmotivated pretty often!
> 
> why do i keep writing this? idk, i just love writing komahina and komahina is my biggest comfort ship 🧍 
> 
> also, i'm really bad at writing plot, but afterwards, it will focus on the other two ships in the story more,, soniaki and soudam :D  
> \--
> 
> fun facts:  
> 1\. one of my favorite komaeda ships is komaegi, no explanation. i just love them <3  
> 2\. i hc that nagito and ibuki have like a really good friendship :0  
> 3\. um what else- i plan on writing a komanami oneshot soon 😁😁


End file.
